Rosario Plus Vampire Season II: Salamander Chronicles
by Mizu Doragon Sureiyaa
Summary: Natsu is spared from being trapped inside Fairy Sphere when Igneel saves him at the last second and transports him to a different dimension; there, he learns that an old friend of Igneel's is in quite a pickle, and has asked for assistance. Travelling to an alternate world, Natsu finds himself at Youkai Private Academy and meets Tenmei Mikogami. What awaits the mighty Salamander?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Salamander at Youkai!**_

_**A/N: Yo everyone! I've noticed that there are very few Fairy Tail/Rosario Plus Vampire crossovers, and only one of them is currently being continued. So, after much thought and consideration, I decided to add my own story as well. SPOILER! This takes place right after the Tenroujima Arc and right before the Seven Year Time Skip in Fairy Tail, while taking place at the beginning of Rosario Plus Vampire Season II, so if you haven't read that far in either manga, I recommend you read up on them first to avoid uneccessary spoilers.**_

_**Also, while the story will follow the basic plot of RPVS II, I will be shifting some few minor dialogues around, as well as adding some new things since Natsu will be joining the Newspaper gang in their adventures. So just incase I miss or forget a couple of things, then I apologize and feel free to let me know in your reviews or PMs so that I may rectify this. Thank you.**_

_**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, while Rosario plus Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda. I own NOTHING**__**..**_

'_**Cept maybe the idea for the story, heh.**_

_**XxX**_

_**Tenroujima Island, Earthland x784**_

Natsu Dragneel had always gone up against impossible odds, facing against opponents several times stronger than he was, and yet he still managed to come out on top; he ate Etherion during his battle against Jellal Fernandez in the Tower of Heaven, allowing him to use Dragon Force to defeat his enemy. Then, during the battle against Oracion Seis guild master, Zero, he ate the Flame of Rebuke, again granting him access to Dragon force. Finally, only a few hours beforehand, Natsu had eaten Laxus's Lightning Magic and achieved a new form, Lightning-Flame Dragon Mode, and proceeded to fight against Master Hades, the leader of Grimoire Hearts, and just when all hope seemed lost when the powerful wizard unleashed his Abyssal Magic, Natsu Dragneel managed to encourage his friends to push back harder, even with their lack of magic. Through sheer determination and desire to protect his family and guild, the mighty Salamander had always found a way to succeed..

But this time, things were different.

For the first time in his life, Natsu realized what it truly meant to go up against an unstoppable force. It was a painful reality for the pink haired mage of Fairy Tail to accept, but the facts were as plain as day; Acnologia, the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse, had just shrugged off the combined attacks from some of the most powerful wizards in all of Fiore like they were mere pebbles. They had three Dragon Slayers, _three_, and all they really managed to do was pester the black dragon. Then the words of Gildarts Clive finally began to sink in; the creature was only _playing_ with them. It wasn't even fighting them, it was simply toying with a group of humans that it viewed as nothing more than insects.

Acnologia, now angered by the fact that mere insects would try to fight against it, flew high in the sky and began to gather energy in its massive maw. It was going to show these humans the consequences of angering the black dragon. Yes, the dragon would ensure that they would not live to make the same mistake twice.

As Natsu stared up at the black dragon in disbelief, he couldn't help but feel frustrated, especially at himself. "Damn it! What good is Dragon Slayer Magic if it can't even stop a dragon?!" He said angrily as he slammed both of his fists into the ground.

It was then Natsu heard sniffling. He stood up and looked behind him to see Lucy Heartfilia crying, muttering something under her breath, but the pink haired mage could hear it clear as day.

"M-maybe it's just pointless.."

The dragon slayer gritted his teeth hard as he heard his fiend and guild-mate say that. Did he hear her right? Did Lucy really just say it was pointless? Like hell it was! The members of Fairy Tail never gave up, not till the very end! Natsu didn't care if she was scared, he wasn't about to give up on those that he cared for dearly.

Lucy suddenly stopped her sniffling when she noticed the pink haired dragon slayer standing right in front of her and suddenly offered his hand. The blonde was confused at first, but reluctantly reached out with her own hand. Her eyes widened with surprise when Natsu grabbed it abruptly, before staring into her eyes with an intense look.

"We're not going to let it end here!"

It's funny how a few simple words can make a world of difference. How a few, simple words can change a person's whole attitude, how it can make someone question everything they believed in. Lucy now understood that as she saw the fire burning in Natsu's eyes, the fire that always burned brightly when he fought for the sake of his loved ones, the fire that refused to go out silently. It actually made the blonde's heart skip a beat and her face to blush slightly. Feeling suddenly invigorated by those spoken words, Lucy shot back a determined look of her own.

"That's right! I'm never going to give up!"

Lucy wasn't the only one; all the present members of Fairy Tail on Tenroujima Island refused to give out without a fight. Shouting several words of encouragement, the wizards all began to extend their hands towards one another in a large, circular formation.

"Everyone join your power together as one!"

One by one, they all joined hands. This was it; their final stand. All they could do now was focus on concentrating their magic as one to create a protective barrier, a last-ditch effort to endure the black dragon's imminent attack.

Somewhere on the island at that moment, stood the ethereal body of Fairy Tail's first Master, Mavis Vermillion, as she watched with a smile gracing her face at her guild's determination to push on into the future. Even after two generations, the spirit of Fairy Tail was still going strong. It was enough for the Founding Master to lend a helping hand in her guild's most dire hour.

"**TO FAIRY TAIL!**"

At that moment, Acnologia finished gathering all the magic that it needed. Without any further hesitation, the black dragon unleashed its breath attack with the intention of leaving nothing alive. A massive beam of energy, three times the size of the dragon's own body, came crashing down on the members of Fairy Tail, and for that matter, the entire island itself. From afar, the Rune Knights that were stationed nearby in a boat watched as the subsequent explosion that followed engulfed the entire island in a maelstrom of destructive power; once the explosion finally died down, only a crater in the middle of the ocean remained. At another distance, two former members of Grimoire Hearts, Ultear Malchovich and Meredy, watched in absolute horror at the devastation of the attack. It appeared as though Fairy Tail was no more..or so one would think.

The reality was that Mavis had converted all of Fairy Tail's bonds and faith into a surplus of magic energy, allowing the guild the use of one of the three great spells of her Guild, Fairy Sphere; a magic barrier that protects against all manner of darkness and evil, an absolute defense magic. The sphere, however, protects against even time itself and as a result the core members of Fairy Tail were now trapped inside a stasis like chamber in a separate dimension. For now, they were all cut off from Earth Land, left to float in suspended animation within the sphere, and they would all remain like this for the next seven years..all except for one person.

Natsu Dragneel was no where in sight.

_**XxX**_

Natsu wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. One second, he was holding hands with his guild-mates just as Acnologia's attack sped towards them, and the next second he found himself standing in a grassland that stretched out for miles. Confused, the Fire Dragon Slayer wandered around for some time, but found that no matter where he went, he couldn't find anyone or anything, not even animals; all he ever found were trees and grass.

The sudden feeling of dread began to overwhelm Natsu as a realization hit him. "Am I..dead?" He said aloud to no one in particular, not that anyone could hear him. Seems he was wrong.

"**You are not dead, Natsu.**" Came a deep, rumbling voice that would have sent any normal person running for dear life, but not Natsu.

The voice did, however, cause the pink haired mage to freeze in place, not out of fear, but from recognition. Slowly turning his head, Natsu's eyes widened as he turned to see someone standing behind him. But it wasn't just anyone, no, it was someone he recognized, someone he had searched the past seven years for. It was the person who had raised him after his real parents abandoned him. His surrogate father, and dragon, for that matter.

"Igneel.." Natsu said quietly to himself, as if to convince himself whether or not his eyes were deceiving him. A mix of sadness, happiness and anger began to well up inside of his chest as he stared at his foster-father, some tears pooling at the corner of his eyes. The pink haired mage wanted to say something, but found that no words could form in his mouth.

The massive dragon in question, covered in dark-red scales, looked down at his son, the human whom he raised himself and taught the magic to slay dragons. Though large and intimidating, the majestic creature had an air of sadness to him, and if one looked closely, they could see an expression akin to a frown on the dragon's great maw. Facing your son after abandoning him for seven years wasn't an easy feat to accomplish, but Igneel never did anything without a good reason, and his reason for leaving Natsu to fend for himself was of vital importance, even if it was the most painful decision the Fire Dragon had to make.

"**I have brought you here, Natsu,**" The great dragon began to explain. "**You are in a dimension that is separated from Earth Land, one that dragons have used for centuries to travel between various parts of the world in short periods of time, though now it is rarely used. It is linked by various dimensional tunnels that are scattered throughout the great land, accessible to only to the dragons themselves. I managed to use my magic to open a tunnel nearby the island you and your guild were currently residing at, and pull you in here before Acnologia's attack hit.**"

Hearing his father say that, Natsu's eyes widened aas his mixed feelings were suddenly replaced with fear and panic. "Where are Gramps and the others?!" The boy quickly shouted, dreading the worst possible conclusion that had suddenly settled into his mind.

Igneel looked down at his son and let out a low chuckle, catching the boy's attention. "**Do not fret, your friends and guild master are safe. They too are in a separate dimension, though I cannot access it. It seems the spell that was used to do this is incredibly powerful, enough so that even my powers are helpless to negate it.**"

Natsu let out a sigh of relief; if his friends were safe and sound, then that was one less thing to worry about. "So..why did you bring me here?" The pink haired boy said, turning his attention back to his father. "Maybe you brought me here to tell me why the _hell_ you left me to fend for myself for seven years?" Natsu said, letting some of his anger slip into his voice.

Sighing, the dragon eyed the boy, a feeling of guilt washing over him. "**As much as it pains me to say this, I cannot tell you why I left, not yet anyways. Please understand, my son.**" Igneel pleaded and then waited patiently for the boy's reaction. To his surprise, Natsu actually nodded slowly, though he portrayed a downcast expression. The boy then surprised Igneel once again by crossing his arms and pouting childishly.

"You were always like this dad, like the time I kept asking you to teach me the Dragon Slayer Secret Arts and you kept telling me I wasn't ready yet, even though you said I was already becoming really powerful." Natsu complained childishly.

A feeling of nostalgia overcame Igneel, and he felt his guilt lessen at the sight of son acting very much like he had seven years prior. Chuckling, the red dragon used his right claw to gently ruffle Natsu's pink hair. "**It is good to see you again, my son.**" He said with a faint smile on his maw. He had watched his son grow from afar, and the countless times that he had seen the boy overcome obstacles had made the dragon feel proud to no end, but to be finally able to talk with his son face to face again was a feeling that brought happiness into his life once more.

Natsu turned to face his father a huge grin on his face. "It's good to see you again too, dad."

From that point on, they spent what felt like hours catching up with each other; Natsu began to recap his adventures from when he had first ran into Makarov Dreyar, the guild master of Fairy Tail, to when he had fought against Jellal and achieved Dragon Force, and finally when Grimoire Hearts invaded Tenroujima Island. Igneel, for his part, listened attentively at his son's adventures, and although he already knew the full story, having kept on eye on his son throughout the years, it was still interesting to hear it all from Natsu's point of view.

"..and then when I was fighting Master Zero, Jellal gave me this golden flame that let me use Dragon Force again, but it was still kind of hard trying to control it." The pinkette explained.

"**Hm, that would be the case, considering that it was only the second time you had achieved that form,**" Igneel surmised, scratching his chin. "**Using that kind of power without the proper training would yield underwhelming results.**"

Natsu stared at his father with a surprisingly thoughtful look. "Yea, that's what Master Zero told me too, though I still managed to kick his ass in the end." He said with a grin, earning him a chuckle from Igneel.

"**Well, it seems that you still have a ways to go before you fully master Dragon Force, and even then..**" Igneel then hesitated for a moment, but it was enough that Natsu could see the dragon was contemplating something in his head.

"Igneel?"

Said dragon didn't respond at first, but after much thought and consideration on his part, Igneel finally decided to speak again. "**I can't tell you much, Natsu, but I will ask you this; when you fought that man, he told you that Dragon Force was the ultimate form of Dragon Slayer Magic, correct?**" The dragon questioned, receiving a nod in return. "**Well, that man was wrong.**"

Natsu's eyes widened slightly. Dragon Force wasn't the ultimate form of Dragon Slayer Magic? The pinkette simply stared back at his father with large eyes before a massive grin was plastered all over his face. It didn't take a genius to tell that Natsu was getting excited.

Seeing that look on his son's face made Igneel chuckle loudly. "**As I said before, I cannot give you much information, it is something you must discover on your own. But I will say this,**" The dragon paused for a brief moment, before continuing. "**Of all the First Generation Dragon Slayers, you are by far the only one who has achieved Dragon Force, not once but twice. You have made this old dragon very proud, Natsu.**" Igneel then grinned widely, bearing his massive fangs.

For Natsu, hearing his father say he did him proud was the best thing he could have asked in return. '_It looks like all those years of training and getting stronger have really paid off._' He thought as he grinned back at his father.

"**Now, to tell you the reason I have brought you here..**"

This caused the pink haired boy's grin to falter, and in its place was now an inquisitive look. "You mean you didn't bring me hear just so we could see each other again?"

"**That is correct,**" Igneel replied, his guilt having long passed. "**You see, there is an acquaintance of mine who is in a bit of a dilemma at the moment. Believe it or not, he helped me at one point in time, and seeing as how I 'owe him one' as you humans say, he decided to contact me.**"

Natsu looked thoughtful again before he decided to speak. "Alright..what does this have to do with me though?" He questioned his father.

"**Since I cannot leave this dimension, I decided the only thing better than going there myself to resolve this problem is sending you there, Natsu.**"

There was a moment of silence, before Natsu shrugged. "Sure, sounds like fun to me!" He said with another grin. It didn't last long when he heard Igneel point out a very _important_ detail.

"He doesn't live in Earth Land, Natsu."

It took a moment before that bit of information to sunk in. "W-what?"

Igneel sighed. "**He lives in a world similar to Earth Land, simply called Earth. Think of it as an alternate world, like Edolas, but much more different.**" He explained.

With that bit of info, Natsu's face turned into a scowl. "So you want me to go to this world to help your friend out?" He questioned flatly. Memories of Edolas began to flash in his mind, making his scowl grow deeper, if that was even possible. "Forget it. Last time I went to some weird world, I couldn't use my own magic to save my own ass."

Already knowing what his son was thinking, the dragon decided to keep pushing the subject. "**If you are worried whether you will be able to use your magic there or not, then fret not; that world has a natural source of energy similar to Ethernano. Using your magic there will be no different than using it here or in Earth Land.**" Igneel quickly assured, though his son remained unconvinced.

"What about Gramps and the others?" Natsu questioned with an unsurprisingly stubborn face.

Seeing that kind of look on his son's face made Igneel chuckle a little. "**They will remain in that pocket dimension until the spell is lifted, which from my understanding should be in about..seven years. They aren't going anywhere any time soon.**"

Natsu was still a little unsure of what to think. His father saw this and decided to add a little 'incentive' to help make up the boy's mind.

"**There will be many powerful beings for you to face, monsters that have the power to rival many of the mages in our world, and as well as many new challenges.**" Igneel then paused for a moment, deciding that his next sentence would determine whether or not Natsu would decide to go. "**..Unless you believe you are not strong enough, then perhaps I will go to find someone more capable.**"

As the dragon waited for his words to sink in, a smirk appeared on his maw as Natsu looked up at him with an angry and irritated look on his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me! I'm the son of the strongest dragon of them all!" The pink haired boy roared to the skies as flames began to emanate from every inch of his body. "BRING IT ON! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" A chance to grow stronger and finally be able to beat Erza, Laxus and Gildarts? No way in hell Natsu was gonna pass this chance up!

Seeing the look of determination on his son's face, Igneel smiled. "**That's my boy!**" The dragon beamed with pride. "**Oh, there is also one more thing..**"

Natsu stopped his ranting and allowed the flames around his body to die out. "What now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. The pink haired boy's eyes then widened when Igneel moved his tail in between them, revealing a ball of blue fur curled up at the tip of the dragon's tail. "HAPPY!" Natsu shouted happily as he picked up his best friend and partner in his hands. The Exceed (a small blue cat that can speak, walk upright and sprout wings to fly) was fast asleep, mumbling every so often about something pertaining to fish.

"**I had managed to pull him away as well. I wouldn't want you to travel to an unknown world without your partner, now would I?**" Igneel said with another massive grin. "**Now then, it is time for you to get going.**"

A white magic seal suddenly appeared right under Natsu's feet. The mage stared down curiously at the seal, before looking up at Igneel. "I'm not gonna see again for a while, huh?" He asked, no, more like pointed out. But that soon changed as Natsu gave his father a look of pure determination. "Don't worry dad, I'll help your friend with this problem and I'll get even stronger than ever, enough to make you proud again, Igneel." He said as his entire body began to slowly flicker away.

Before the dragon could say his good-bye, the boy's figure finally disappeared, along with the magic seal. Igneel remained silent, contemplating whether or not he had made the right decision by sending his son to another world, but then shook his head and chuckled. '_I leave Natsu in your care, Mikogami..I just hope you can help awaken my son's true power..it is only a matter of time before the Dragon King makes his move in my world._'

With that in mind, the massive dragon quickly flapped his wings and took off, going back to his home to keep an eye on a certain black dragon..

_**Youkai Private Academy, Earth 2005**_

When Natsu finally opened his eyes, he found himself in a small forest, but one unlike any he had ever seen before. The trees all around were dead and looked a little menacing, giving the feeling of being constantly watched, while various tombstones were scattered all throughout the area. Sitting up, the dragon slayer quickly rubbed his eyes before looking around for his partner, Happy. He quickly spotted the blue feline laying down next to him.

"Well, looks like we made it in one piece," He said before looking at the surrounding forest, sweat dropping a little. "But I think he might have sent us to the wrong place."

"_**You are indeed in the right place, Natsu Dragneel..**_"

That voice alone was enough to put Natsu on edge, as he quickly jumped up from his sitting position and spun around to face the owner of the creepy voice. He suddenly found himself face-to-face with a man dressed in white robes and a white hood. Interestingly enough, the man's eyes were glowing, and the only other thing visible on his face was his mouth, which at the moment was a grin. Staring at the strange sight, Natsu had only one thing to say to him..

"Awesome glowing eyes!" The pink haired mage pointed with a child-like expression on his face.

The mysterious man's grin faltered for a moment; it was obvious this was the first time his presence had garnered that kind of reaction from anyone. His grin quickly returned, even wider than before.

"_**What Igneel said was true it would seem. You are quite an interesting individual, Dragneel-san.**_" The man spoke. "_**I am Tenmei Mikogami, Headmaster of Youkai Private Academy. Your father spoke very highly of you.**_"

"So you're Igneel's acquaintance, huh?" Natsu spoke as he crossed his arms and eyed the man; he didn't really know why, but something about this guy was a little off. "Mind telling me how you and him became 'acquainted'?" He questioned, hoping to get an answer.

The Headmaster's eyes gleamed for a moment. "_**Very well. Over two centuries ago, your father ended up traveling to this world by mistake, and he inadvertently aided myself and two comrades of mine in subduing a massive beast that was threatening to wipe out humanity. Afterwards, Igneel decided to remain here for some time before going back to his own world. During his stay here, the dragon and I became acquaintances, and he later became close friends with one of my comrades, to the point that he decided to leave a communication lacrima here with me should I ever feel the need to contact him. It just so happened that Igneel still owed me for returning him back to his own world, that I decided to give him a call..**_"

"..but because Igneel can't leave the dimension he's in now, he recommended me." Natsu finished. "I got the gist of it from my dad already, but what is it exactly that you want me to do, and what's this problem that you're having?" The pink haired mage asked as he picked up the still sleeping Happy in his arms.

"_**I'm glad you asked, Dragneel-san,**_" Mikogami began. "_**But before I explain that, I must tell what Youkai Private Academy is and what purpose it serves**_."

Natsu blinked before making a curious look with his face. "Youkai Private Academy? You mean like a school?" He questioned. It wasn't a surprising question, seeing as Natsu was raised and taught most of the things he knew by a dragon in a forest.

The robed man nodded. "_**You see,**_ _**Youkai Private Academy is a school for monsters, created so that they may learn about the human world and its cultures in order to peacefully and seamlessly integrate with the humans of this world, and coexist with them peacefully while at the same time hiding their true forms. In order to do that, a barrier was created in order to hide the school from the eyes of humans.**_"

Natsu's eyes went wide for a moment before he smirked widely. '_A school full of monsters, huh? I wonder if they're all really strong._' He wondered, suddenly looking forward to this whole trip.

"_**Now onto the problem at hand,**_" The Headmaster continued. "_**There is a group of monsters who oppose this school, called Anti-Thesis. What they want to do is destroy this school and then reveal it to the eyes of the humans, therefore revealing the existence of monsters. Should that happen, humans and monster will wage an open war against one another, one that wouldn't end until one side is completely wiped out.**_"Mikogami paused for a moment before continuing. "_**This group was defeated several months ago by a group of students, but I have no doubt that they may try seek revenge against them and the school. I feel that it is only a matter of time before they do so.**_"

'_Figures..there's always some group of assholes who want to start trouble for stupid reasons._' Natsu thought as he gritted his teeth. It seemed like everywhere he went, there were people up to no good. "Alright, so what do you want me to do about this?"

The hooded man's grin returned with full force. "_**I'm so glad that you asked again, Dragneel-san.**_"

_**XxX**_

_**One week later..**_

Half a year. It had been over half a year when the subsequent riots broke out at Youkai, resulting with the school being closed down for reconstruction. There were rumors among the students that a former teacher who was fired from the school was the one responsible for starting the riots, out of spite for losing her job. Another rumor that went around was that the Newspaper Club were the ones who put a stop to the former teacher and her plans, which wasn't too surprising considering the other feats they had accomplished in the past year. But for now, students began flooding the school again, preparing for another year at the monster academy.

Among these students was a pink haired girl, one with beautiful emerald eyes and wearing the school's uniform for girls; a green suit jacket, white shirt, green short skirt, black knee socks and shoes. Her name is Moka Akashiya, a vampire and arguably the most beautiful girl in the entire academy.

The pink haired girl walked silently through the crowds of people, her mind focused on only one thing; seeing Tsukune Aono again. After the riots that had taken place died down, Tsukune was forced to return to the human world during the reconstruction of the school. Moka had visited his home for a short while, but after a little incident involving a few of her friends, they were forced to return to the monster world until the school was ready to reopen.

Alongside Moka was a young girl of about twelve years of age, with brown black hair and purple eyes; her uniform consisted of a black witch hat on her head, a pink top and corset, a green short skirt, over the knee yellow socks, and brown shoes. Her name is Yukari Sendo, one of the youngest and most intelligent students in all of Youkai, as well as a witch. As she walked alongside her friend, the little girl noticed the stares that some of the males were giving Moka and couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"...Fufu," Yukari said, catching Moka's attention. "You really stand out, Moka-san." Without warning, the little girl latched onto her pink haired friend. startling her. "Your smooth skin, soft hair and small face..you smell so good..your beauty is too good to show off to these people!"

"Really, really," A male student said as he walked towards the two girls, getting their attention. "Your beauty has enthralled us."

Another male student approached, bowing slightly. "Mind if we become acquaintances with you..?"

By now, Yukari let go of Moka as the two male students approached them, obviously trying to flirt with her pink haired friend. Then one of the students walked up to the little witch.

"Is this kid your little sister?" He asked Moka. "She's so cute and tiny. An elementary school student perhaps?" The male then started patting Yukari's head, failing to notice the dark look she was giving him. Big mistake.

"Don't act so friendly and touch me!" The witch said as she pulled out a large, wooden hammer from out of nowhere and proceeded to slam it on the male's head. "I am Yukari Sendo, I might only be twelve (skipped a few grades), but I'm the number two genius girl here!"

"And also, we'll have to decline your flirting. Moka-san's already.." Yukari paused briefly for a moment. "..declared Tsukune as the man fit to be her future lover!"

Moka's went wide as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She quickly grabbed Yukari by her shirt, and in a panic, began to shake the little witch. "Tsukune isn't my lover!"

"I said it so the flirting would stop.."

"And what if he heard you say that?!"

As the pink haired girl continued to shake her friend, she failed to notice the subject of their conversation had already approached them.

"..Huh? Moka-san?"

Quickly letting go of Yukari, Moka turned around to see none other than Tsukune Aono standing about ten or so feet behind her. Her eyes quickly widened again as she blushed a little; the brown-haired boy had matured quite a bit since their last meeting. "Tsu..Tsukune!?" Moka said in disbelief, as she tried to even out her frizzled hair.

The boy in question was average looking, with brown hair and brown eyes. Unbeknownst to almost everyone at Youkai, Tsukune is the only human enrolled at the school. After a huge mix up in which Tsukune was accidently enrolled as a student, the brown-haired boy ended up staying when he began to grow fond of Moka, making a few other friends and even capturing the hearts of several other girls along the way.

Before either of them could say anything, however, Tsukune was suddenly 'attacked' by a blue haired girl. Along with her light blue hair, the girl had deep purple eyes and thick eyelashes. She wore a pale yellow ocher vet over a white long-sleeved shirt, a light brown checkered skirt, white leg warmers, and black dress shoes. But her most..redeeming quality, was her well endowed breasts, which were somewhat of a blessing and a curse for the brown haired boy. Her name is Kurumu Kurono, a succubus.

"It's been so long, Tsukune~!" Kurumu said as she hugged said person, and then buried the boy in between her ample breasts. "Ah, to be with you again! I love you!" She squealed loudly.

Moka, who now had a tick mark on her head and was shaking slightly, was about to go over and pry off the blue haired girl, out of jealousy for being so direct with Tsukune, and also to allow the boy the ability to breathe again. None of that was necessary however, as an ice kunai suddenly embedded itself into Kurumu's forehead, causing a jet of blood to shoot out from the wound.

"Let go, Kurumu.." A cold and calm voice spoke. "I won't let you get that close to Tsukune."

Far away, hiding behind some bushes, stood a girl with light purple hair and hazy blue eyes, a sucker in her mouth. She wore a yellow pendant over her neck, a white sweater with dark blue sleeves, a black singlet underneath, a brown pleated skirt, purple striped stockings with white shoes, and a belt tied to her left leg. Her name is Mizore Shirayuki, a yuki-onna (snow woman).

"Mizore-chan!" Tsukune cried out, and then noticed how far away the girl actually was. "So far away!" He sweat dropped.

"It's been so long, Tsukune.." The snow woman replied with a stoic face, blushing lightly.

It wasn't long before Kurumu recovered from the sneak attack, angry for revenge. "You..how dare you hinder my reunion with Tsukune!" She said as her nails began to grow much longer and sharper than before. "I'll kill you!"

Mizore, seeing the succubus's obvious challenge, approached her with her hands suddenly becoming covered in ice, forming large claws. "I'll show you boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me and Tsukune.." She said calmly.

Moka hesitantly walked forward, not wanting to see two of her friends fight. "St-stop it!" She tried to persuade them, though she unknowingly was becoming part of the battle as well.

Now worried and scared for his friends well-beings, Tsukune attempted to do his best to defuse the situation. "Stop it you guys! It's been so long since we've all been together, so for now will you please cut it out?!" He said in a panicked expression, but somehow he knew it was useless..only divine intervention would be able to stop these girls from fighting.

"...aaaaaaaaAAAAH!"

It seemed that divine intervention came in the form a screaming student, who came flying pass the group before landing with a loud thud. Tsukune and the others blinked, not entirely sure what just happened; they just stared at the male student who was sprawled out on the floor, unconscious.

"Wha..what just happened?" Moka said after a moment of awkward silence.

Tsukune simply scratched his head. "I'm not really sure.."

Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore nodded to this, as they all slowly approached the unconscious student, who had a massive bruise on the left side of his face. It was then that they heard some students yelling, and they all turned around to see there was a huge commotion going on near the main entrance of the school only a few yards away. Tsukune and his group all look at one another and nodded, before heading over to see what was going on. As they got closer, the crowd of students grew thicker and thicker as they pushed and shoved their way to the front. Once they could get a full view of what was happening, all their eyes widened.

There, staring down about seven male students, was a pink, spiky haired boy around their age. He wore a black, sleeveless vest over a white, long-sleeved shirt and had a scaly white muffler around his neck; his leg and footwear consisted of brown slacks and black shoes. But it wasn't the color of his hair or his attire that drew their attention, but the expression on his face; he was grinning wildly with a predatory look in his eyes as he took a fighting stance. The other males who were in front him all looked infuriated, if their angry expressions were anything to go by.

"What's the matter?" The pink haired boy said mockingly, his grin never faltering. "You were all acting real tough a minute ago, don't tell me you guys are chickening out now?"

"You little punk! We'll tear you to pieces!" One of the students with grey, short hair retorted angrily. The other males, who seemed to be following the grey haired one, all yelled their approval before taking up their own stances.

The pinkette saw this and couldn't help but grin even wider. "Now we're talking!" He said as he stood up straight and slammed his fist into the palm of his hand. "Now I'm getting fired up!"

However, before anyone could even take a step forward, a voice interrupted them. "Stop it!"

Surprised by the sudden interruption, the pink haired boy turned away from his opponents and towards the source of the cry. He came face-to-face with a girl with long, pink hair standing only a few feet away from him, her emerald-green eyes staring right at him with a pleading look.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, realizing that the pink haired girl was no longer standing next to him.

"What do you think you're doing, Moka?!" Kurumu yelled out in frustration. '_That stupid girl!_'

Yukari was also troubled. "Moka-san, this has nothing to do with you!" She pointed out, while Mizore opted to remain silent and instead watched to see what would happen next.

Despite hearing her friends' pleas, Moka ignored them and instead focused on the pink haired male in front of her. "P-please..I don't know what's going on, but you guys shouldn't fight on school grounds! Especially the day before the school reopens!" The pink haired vampire pleaded as she stared into his eyes, noting their onyx color. "Please.."

The pink haired male was about to open his mouth to speak, when the grey haired boy from the other group suddenly appeared behind him, his fist raised in the air. "You're an idiot for turning your back on me during a fight!" He roared triumphantly as he brought his fist down like a hammer, intending to strike the boy over his head.

Tsukune saw this and quickly rushed forward towards Moka, ignoring the cries of his friends. '_Damn it, Moka-san is too close to them, she might get caught up in the fight!_' He thought as time itself began to slow down. Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari also ran forward to assist him, as they would never allow the brown-haired boy to get hurt. They and all the of other students froze, however, when the pink haired boy raised his arm up over his head and easily stopped the blow with his forearm. The grey haired student's eyes were bulging out of his head; the guy hadn't even turned around!

"Oi.." The pinkette said in a low, angry voice at his attacker, who was now sweating bullets like crazy. The pink haired youth quickly flung the guy's fist away, making him stumble back. A second passed, and he was already in the grey haired student's face.

'_Holy crap, that guy's fast!_' Tsukune thought as he stared in awe.

Kurumu was also having similar thoughts. '_Is he a werewolf?_' The succubus thought, noting the pink haired boy's speed.

What followed shortly after was a loud, sickening crack as the pink haired male slammed his fist into the bottom of his opponent's jaw, sending the poor bastard into the air. Said bastard did a few flips in the air, before landing on the ground with a loud thud, leaving him unconscious and sending his followers into a fit of panic.

"B-boss!"

"What the hell is this guy?"

"S-shit, we need to retreat!"

The group of males quickly grabbed their leader and hastily ran away, a few of them swearing vengeance as they did so. Once they were completely out of view, the pink haired boy turned to Moka, with a surprisingly serious look.

The vampire girl flinched slightly at the intense look she was getting; for one reason or another, it made her blush. "U-uh.." Moka managed to get out, not entirely sure what to say. To her surprise, the boy suddenly grinned at her sheepishly.

"Sorry about that," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know you told us not to fight, but that guy was really starting to piss me off."

Moka blinked, not entirely sure what to make of this strange person; one second he was giving her intense stares, the next he's grinning at her like an idiot. "Err, its okay, but why were you guys fighting to begin with?" She asked curiously.

"We'd all like to know as well." Kurumu said as she stood next to Moka, her arms crossed under her chest. "People don't just start fighting for no reason, after all!" Soon, Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari joined the group, as they all waited expectantly for the pink haired boy to explain.

The pink haired male scratched the back on his head. "Well, I was trying to get into the school building when those guys all showed up and blocked my way," The boy began. "They asked me if I was new here, and I told them yea. Then they started telling me about learning who's in charge of this school and one them tried to grab my shoulder, so-"

"-you punched him in the face and sent him flying that way, right?" Mizore said in her usual, calm voice as she pulled out her sucker and pointed in the direction they came from previously.

The boy was a little surprised. "How'd you know?" He asked, a little dumbfounded that they found out so quickly.

"**A lucky guess..**" They all replied, sweat dropping.

The pinkette still looked a little confused, so Moka decided to change the subject. "So you're a new student, huh?" She asked with a small smile. "My name's Moka Akashiya, a second year student. What's your name?"

The boy grinned widely. "Natsu Dragneel, I'm a second year transfer student." He then turned to others as they began introducing themselves.

"T-Tsukune Aono, second year."

"Yukari Sendo, also a second year!"

"Mizore Shirayuki, second year..I think."

"Kurumu Kurono, second year student and Tsukune's future wife~!" The blue haired girl said, before grabbing said boy's head and stuffing it in between her large 'assets.'

Natsu raised an eyebrow to this as Tsukune began flailing his arms around helplessly, while Yukari and Mizore started calling the blue haired girl 'cow' and 'boob-woman.' Moka on the other hand was doing her best to free the poor boy from Kurumu's chest, whose efforts were proving unsuccessful at the moment. Natsu stared at the scene with a sweat drop; they were certainly an interesting group. He suddenly remembered something rather important. "Oh crap, I forgot about my meeting with that hooded bastard!"

Moka and the others stopped what they were doing and just stared back at Natsu. "**Huh?**" They asked in unison.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta go!" The pinkette yelled before running off into the building. "Nice meeting ya!" He roared over his shoulder before disappearing into the sea of students, leaving the others to ponder who this 'hooded bastard' was and why Natsu was suddenly in a hurry.

_**XxX**_

_**Thirty minutes later..**_

Natsu found himself grunting a bit as he knocked on the door to his new home room teacher, still rather unpleased with what the Headmaster was making him do; enrolling at Youkai as a transfer student. Reason being, according to the mysterious man, was that he wanted someone in the school to keep an eye out for anything or anyone that looked suspicious, thus he was required to enroll as a student to blend in. The headmaster pointed out that it was also a good opportunity to get a decent education in the process. Natsu refused at first, but then the Headmaster decided to pull out his trump card; somehow, the bastard found out that he was a Fairy Tail wizard, and then proceeded to use that against him, saying things like '**I thought Fairy Tail wizards did not go back on their word**' and '**I had expected more from a wizard belonging to a well-known guild in Earth Land.**' How the hell did he even know about his guild in the first place? Needless to say, Natsu was not a happy camper afterwards. So here he was now, standing in front of his new home room, spouting curses at the Headmaster in his head while trying to remember the name of his new teacher.

'_What was it again?_' The pink haired mage wondered as he glanced down at his schedule and read the name a few times. '_Miss_ _Nekonome? Weird name.._' He grumbled as he waited impatiently for someone to open the door. After about a minute or so, the door creaked opened and revealed a woman, whom Natsu assumed was the teacher. She was a strange sight to say the least; while her light brown hair and pink glasses made her look like nothing was out of the ordinary, the two tufts on her hair that looked like cat ears said otherwise. They even seemed to wiggle like real ones. '_Heh, I bet Happy would like this lady_.' Natsu thought with an internal grin.

"Ah, you must be the new student I was told about," The woman said with a friendly smile, wiggling her ears again. "I'm Shizuka Nekonome, your new home room teacher. Please, come in!" Ms. Nekonome said as she moved out of the door way and gestured the pink haired boy to come in.

Natsu gave a quick nod and grin before he walked in, quickly finding himself the center of attention; he noticed right away that all of the students eyes were focused solely on him, as murmurs were heard here and there. While his enhanced dragon hearing easily picked up on their whispers, something that would no doubt prove useful for his new-found goal, the dragon slayer chose instead to tune them out as he looked around the room. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Moka, Tsukune, Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore all sitting in the back corner. Given the looks on their faces, they all seemed equally surprised as well.

"I have good news, everyone," Ms. Nekonome said as her ears wiggled slightly. Natsu was standing off to the teacher's side when he suddenly noticed there was a cat tail poking out from under her denim skit. "We have a new transfer student in our class!" She said before turning to the pink haired boy. "Please, introduce yourself."

Natsu pulled his eyes away from the woman's tail at that moment and turned to the entire classroom, a huge grin on his face. "Yo! I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He said in his usual, care free tone.

Some of the girls in the classroom blushed and noted how white his teeth were, and even Moka, Kurumu and Mizore couldn't help but turn red in the face a little. Immediately, all of the males in the room began crying out in anguish that another handsome guy had come along.

"Aw man, first Tsukune came along and took all the cute girls for himself, and now this guy shows up!" One student cried comically to his friend.

"Now we'll never get a chance at any of the girls!" The other student replied, tears flowing like waterfalls from his eyes.

Tsukune heard the two males having a conversation and sweat dropped. '_It's not like I tried to get their attention.._' He thought with a small sigh.

Ms. Nekonome noted her student's reactions and hummed happily. "Alright then! There are a few empty seats in the back near the window, so please choose one, Natsu."

Said person nodded and made his way over to one of the desks and plopped down, ignoring some of the girls' stares that were sent his way, as well as most of the males' heated glares. Normally the dragon slayer would have taken that as a sign of a challenge, but right now he was just too busy with his own thoughts at the moment to even care.

"Alright class, currently the humans are trying to control this world. Now this school.."

As the teacher went on to explain about monsters learning to coexist with humans, Natsu found himself in deep thought, resting his left cheek on his left hand as he stared out the window. '_This is just grand..I'm stuck here in a damn classroom while my friends are trapped in a different dimension, and the rest of the guild is doing who knows what..I know that Igneel wants me to do this as a favor for his pal, but being a student at this place for two years? Can I really do something like this?_' He questioned himself before letting out a long sigh.

Natsu then looked at the top of his right hand, staring at something that wasn't there when he met Moka and her friends; a black tattoo. The tattoo itself was a black cross with a magic seal of sorts surrounding it. He gave out another sigh and he thought back to the meeting he had with Headmaster before coming to this classroom.

_**Flashback..**_

"Alright..so what the hell do you want?" Natsu asked angrily as he sat down in a chair, glaring at the man sitting across from him in a desk. "This better be good."

The Headmaster grinned as always, his glowing eyes gleaming for a moment. "_**I am glad you came, Dragneel-san..I cannot stress how important it was that we had this meeting before attending your classes.**_"

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, already growing impatient with the man. "Want to tell me what this is about then, or do you want me to play twenty questions?"

"_**Hehe..straight to the point and impatient, just like your father..**_" The Headmaster replied, his grin growing larger with each passing second.

Natsu was already at his limit; the man really knew how to get under his skin. "Know what? I'm out of here." He said irritably as he got up from his seat and walked towards the door. He was just about to grab the door handle with his right hand, when suddenly he saw the Headmaster standing right next to him. Before Natsu could even react, the man reached out with the rosary he usually kept around his neck and placed it on the top of the boy's hand.

Natsu quickly flinched when he felt the rosary begin to burn his skin. '_The hell? How am I getting burned?!_' He thought frantically as he tried to pull his hand back, but to no avail; a powerful, unknown force was keeping him in place. After a few more seconds, he felt the burning sensation disappear and Natsu quickly pulled his hand away. "What the hell man?!" The pinkette roared as he looked at the top of his hand, a great deal of smoke coming off of it.

"_**Pardon me for being so..direct, but it appeared that you were not going to wait around for an explanation.**_" The Headmaster replied, his grin ever-present.

'_I swear this bastard's mocking me.._' Natsu thought angrily as the smoke from his had dissipated, revealing a black tattoo. "What the..what the hell is this?" He asked before his eyes widened as he felt something majorly off about his body. '_My magic..I can't feel any of it!_' Natsu realized.

"_**I see you have noticed it then,**_" The robed man chuckled slightly. "_**That tattoo on your hand is a spell that seals away the magic in your body; a 'limiter,' if you will. As of now, you are the same as all the other students in their human forms.**_"

Natsu quickly tried to summon flames, but found he couldn't; as he tried, the tattoo on his hand began to glow with a scarlet red color. It seemed the limiter was doing its job, something the pink haired mage wasn't happy about at _all_. "How the crap am I supposed to use my magic now?! No, scratch that, how the _hell _am I supposed to get stronger if my magic's sealed away?!" Natsu roared as he grabbed the man by his robe and slammed him against the wall, some cracks forming behind him. At least the dragon slayer still had some of his physical strength, not that it helped the situation at the moment.

Despite the dragon slayer's ensuing wrath, the Headmaster didn't even flinch. "_**Igneel warned me that you have a tendency to go overboard and destroy things, and that your powers are connected directly to your emotions,**_" The man said before his face took on a serious expression. "_**The last thing I want is for you to get angry with another student and then have you set the entire school ablaze with your dragon fire.**_"

All that Natsu could do was blink at the Headmaster as he suddenly let go of his robe and backed off; despite his obvious hate for the man, he actually made a good point. That still didn't make him any less happy about having his powers sealed, however.

"_**Before you say anything or barge off, allow me to explain,**_" The man said abruptly, noting Natsu's obvious displeasure. "_**The reason for placing a limiter on you is for the safety of the other students, as well as to prevent property damages; I was told well of how destructive your power is when left unchecked. While you are on school grounds and near the dormitories, the limiter will actively seal your power away. Only when you are at a sufficient distance away from the school will the limiter become inactive; this includes when you are training during the weekends, as we have discussed previously. For now, consider having your magic sealed as a part of your training as well, to learn how to control your anger and become tolerant of others, without trying to burn them alive. Do you understand?**_" The man then paused for a moment, letting his words sink in to the dragon slayer's head.

"..Not like I've got much of a choice." Natsu said with an angry pout, accepting the facts, albeit begrudgingly.

The Headmaster stared at him as his grin quickly returned, something that the dragon slayer was still getting used to. "_**Now I know we have gone over this before, but do try to keep that fact that are indeed a human a secret. I feel the school will go into an uproar should anyone find out.**_"

Natsu merely grunted in agreement, before walking out the door. "Yea, yea, you already told me that monsters here don't like humans too much. I'll kept that in mind."

With that, Natsu left the room, leaving the Headmaster alone with his own thoughts.

_**Flashback end..**_

'_And it just keeps getting better and better._' Natsu thought grumpily as he stared at the front of the classroom, a bored expression on his face. The teacher was going on about something to do with fish, making the pink haired boy chuckle. '_Oh man, Happy would love to have Ms. Nekonome as his teacher._'

As time went on, the dragon slayer found himself caught in between listening to the teacher ramble on about things that bore him or staring outside the window; Natsu settled with the latter. It wasn't long before the class was dismissed, though the pink haired mage was so isolated in his thoughts that he paid absolutely no attention to any of it.

Moka was busy grabbing her things when she noticed the pink haired boy staring off into space, as she stared at him curiously. '_I wonder what he's thinking about?' _She thought curiously. Moka continued to gaze at the boy, while her friends were going on about the new year.

"Yahoo! This year, Tsukune and I are in the same class!" Kurumu squealed happily. "Is this destiny?" She said, clasping both hands together.

"Everyone's in the same class.." Tsukune quickly pointed out, shifting a little in his seat.

Mizore, due to her stalking habits, was hiding behind one of the desks from a distance. "We all found out about Tsukune's true form at the same time," The snow woman paused briefly. "If the Headmaster found out.."

The succubus suddenly engulfed the brown-haired boy with a hug, pressing his head close against her chest. "The point is, we'll protect you, alright? Leave it to us!"

'Kurumu-chan..' Tsukune thought as the blue haired succubus let go of him.

"Hey, wanna go explore the school? Its sooo much fun!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully.

Yukari quickly chimed in. "It's completely rebuilt now!"

Tsukune smiled and then shook his head lightly. He then turned his head to ask Moka if she wanted to go exploring as well, but found that the girl was gazing over at Natsu, who in turn was still sitting at his desk, looking out the window. "Moka-san?" The brown-haired boy called out.

The pink haired vampire quickly jumped, realizing that she had been staring at Natsu long enough for someone to take notice. "Y-y-yes?" She stammered, her face flushed from embarrassment.

"Well, Kurumu and Yukari want to go explore the rebuilt parts of the school. Want to come along with them?" He asked with a kind smile.

Blushing, the pink haired girl nodded her head. "I'd love to!" She said with a bright smile, making Tsukune blush as well.

'_I knew it, Moka-san is so cuuuute!_' He thought to himself. Tsukune then had to cover his eyes as Moka seemed to radiate light. '_It's like she's glowing!_'

An inquisitive look suddenly came across her features before she smiled again. "I know! Why don't we ask Natsu if he wants to come too?" She said cheerfully.

Tsukune blinked a few times before looking over at said person. "Well, I don't really mind if he comes along, he has been pretty quiet since he came showed up to our class though." Tsukune said. He then remembered the look Natsu had in his eyes when he was fighting the group of bullies from earlier; it was a similar look to that of Inner Moka's when she's preparing to fight. It was a little hard to believe that was the same Natsu that was now sitting quietly in a desk across from them. '_We don't know much about him. It wouldn't hurt to get to know him a little better, right?_'

"Are we gonna go or not?" Kurumu huffed, getting annoyed at how long her friends had been wasting their time sitting around. "Natsu can along if he wants, I just want to go see the school!"

"I agree with milk-jugs!" Yukari chirped, before getting bonked on the head.

Mizore simply stood there, he face as stoic as ever. "I have to agree with Yukari and boob-woman as well." She said, before getting smacked by a large fan that the succubus pulled out of nowhere..

Tsukune and Moka could only sweat drop, the two of them laughing nervously at their friends' antics. The pink haired girl quickly shouted over to Natsu. "Natsu!"

The pink haired dragon slayer blinked upon hearing Moka calling his name, and quickly realized that he had been spacing out for quite some time, noticing that almost all of the students had already left. "Huh?" He then looked over to Moka, who was quickly approaching him, Tsukune and the others following right behind. "Oh, hey guys, what's up?" He asked curiously.

Moka quickly clasped her hands together and smiled warmly. "Well, we were just gonna go out and explore the school since it got rebuilt. Would you like to come with us?" She asked cheerfully.

Natsu blinked a few times at the group before he thought about it for a moment. He then shrugged. So far the only place he knew how to get to was the Headmaster's office, other than that, the rest of the school was a mystery to him. "Sure, sounds like fun." The pink haired boy replied with a grin.

Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and even Yukari blushed, seeing the dragon slayer's grin again. Tsukune saw this and wondered if Natsu was some sort of ladies man, though he didn't seem to be perverted like his sempai, Ginei Morioka. The brown-haired boy shrugged; he felt he would find out the answer to that in time.

Natsu got up from his seat and followed the group outside, with Moka walking alongside him. Tsukune saw this and couldn't help but feel a little jealous as he wanted the pink haired girl to walk alongside him instead. In the end he simply sighed inwardly and shook his head. '_Why am I getting jealous of Natsu? We just met him after all._'

"So, where are you from, Natsu?" Moka asked as their group walked around in the hallways.

Natsu's eyes widened slightly, but no one from the group noticed. "I'm from Osaka." He replied simply. It was an outright lie, but there was no other choice. The Headmaster made it clear not to reveal his true identity to anyone in the school. After a quick cram session about Japan's geography and cities, Natsu decided to say he was from Osaka if anyone ever asked him.

"I've been there before, it's a really nice place." Tsukune commented, to which Natsu shrugged.

"It's an okay place, though I'm not much of a city person really. I actually grew up in a forest."The pink haired mage replied, carefully choosing his words.

Yukari quickly stepped in front of Natsu, making him stop. "You grew up in a forest?" She questioned, to which she received a nod. "How was it like?"

Natsu chuckled a bit as he remembered his earlier years growing up with Igneel. "I liked it, I didn't have to worry about much, except for eating, bathing and sleeping. My dad was always training me though, so it was never boring and I was always learning something new from him everyday."

"How long ago was that?" Mizore ask, surprising everyone due to her always being quiet around people she wasn't familiar with.

"About seven years ago." Natsu responded.

Kurumu was beginning to grow curious. "..So then, what kind of monster are you?" She questioned.

Natsu paled slightly, but thankfully Moka intervened on his behalf. "Kurumu! It's against the rules to reveal our true forms to other students!"

"And? It's not like we follow that rule anyways," The succubus huffed, putting her hands on her hips and staring intently at Natsu. "I'm a succubus, Moka's a vampire, Mizore's a snow woman and Yukari's a witch.." She then paused briefly as her lips curled into a smirk. "Now that you know what we are, it's only fair that you tell us what you are."

Sweating nervously, Natsu found himself between a rock and a hard place. '_Crap, save me Happy!_' He said, wishing his partner was here with him.

As if on cue, a small, child like voice echoed throughout the hallways. "NAAAAAAAAATSUUUUUUUU!"

Everyone in the group blinked several times before a small, blue cat came flying towards them. It took a few seconds for them to register what their eyes were seeing, but once it did, they all jumped back in complete surprise, their eyes almost bulging out of their heads. "**A flying cat?!**" they all said.

"What?" The blue cat noticed the bewildered looks he was receiving. "You've never seen a flying cat before?" He asked, feeling offended.

"**It can talk too?!**" The group said in perfect unison.

"Hey, I'm not an _it_, I'm a _he_." The feline stated with his arms crossed.

Natsu chuckled. "Hey Happy, I was wondering when you'd wake up."

Happy immediately spotted Natsu and flew towards him in a melodramatic fashion. "You're so mean, Natsu! Why didn't you wake me up? I wanted to come with you on your first day here!" He said with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I did, but you wouldn't budge and I didn't want to be late for my first class." Natsu deadpanned before contemplating something. "Tell you what little buddy, I saw an ocean nearby with a cliff, we can go fishing there later. What do ya say?" The pink haired boy finished with a grin.

Almost immediately, the blue Exceed perked up. "Aye, sir!" He said happily.

Natsu chuckled as he patted Happy's head. He then noticed that the others were finally pulled out of their stupor. "Well, I guess I should introduce you to my new friends," Natsu then gestured towards Moka and the others. "Happy, this is Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Tsukune. Guys, this is Happy."

"Aye! It's nice to meet you!" The blue Exceed chirped as he sat on top Natsu's head, deactivating his Aera. This allowed Tsukune and the others to see the green backpack Happy carried with him.

The four girls all stared at Happy for a moment, before their eyes were suddenly filled with stars. "**Awwwwwwww! He's so cute!**" The girls all squealed before surrounding Natsu, their eyes admiring the blue ball of fur as they started bombarding the feline with questions. Seeing as this would take some time, Happy decided to munch on a fish in the meantime that he pulled seemingly out of nowhere.

"What kind of monster are you?"

"How did you grab that fish without any thumbs?"

"Do you hate dogs?"

"Can I touch your fur?"

"I'm an Exceed, I don't know, I don't like any dogs except for Plue, and **no**." The feline answered each question in order as he pulled out another fish out of nowhere and started nibbling on it.

"Oi, you know I don't like it when you eat off my head, Happy." Natsu grumbled, muttering something about having to wash his hair later on.

Tsukune watched as the girls let out another collective squeal, scratching his head at the new arrival. '_I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I knew there were some weird monsters out there, but still, a talking cat that can fly? This one really takes the cake._' The brown-haired boy thought to himself.

Natsu, for his part, was glad that the girls had forgotten about trying to ask him what kind of monster he was. No sooner had that thought crossed his mind, that he noticed the girls were now staring at him again. '_Crap_.'

"So then..what kind of monster are _you_, Natsu?" Kurumu reiterated; this time, even Moka and Tsukune were staring intently at the pink haired boy. Natsu needed an escape plan, and fast.

"Wait, what about Tsukune?" The dragon slayer quickly pointed out. "You never told me what kind of monster he is."

The succubus was caught off guard by this question, as she and the rest of the group became very nervous. "W-well, you see..uh.." Kurumu turned to the little witch.

"Tsukune is a special case..yea, thats it, special case." Yukari added, before turning to the vampire girl.

It was Moka's turn to come up with an explanation. "H-he's very sensitive about his true form." She said, mentally patting herself on the back for coming up with something convincing. She then turned to the snow woman.

Mizore chose to remain silent as ever, and then all the girls turned to Tsukune, who in turn just smiled warily and pointed a finger to Natsu. The four females blinked before they all turned back around, only to find two distinct outlines of a person and cat; Natsu and Happy were gone.

"That jerk!" Kurumu fumed, stomping her right foot down on the ground. "He tricked us!"

Yukari, though not angry like the succubus, was a little disappointed. "I really want to find out.."

"H-hey now, if Natsu doesn't want to tell us, then we shouldn't pester him about it." Moka quickly pointed out.

"Moka-san's right, you know," Tsukune added, trying to be the voice of reason. "I'm sure Natsu has his reasons for not wanting to tell us."

Mizore looked up at the brown-haired boy with a calm expression. "Aren't you just a little curious, Tsukune?"

Said boy sighed and scratched his head. "Well, I won't lie to any of you, I am just as curious as you all are," The boy paused briefly before turning to the girls. "But I think we should wait until Natsu trusts us. We just met him after all, so we can't just assume he'll tell us his true form just like that. If we give him some time, then maybe he'll warm up to us and then tell us." Tsukune then smiled at all of them, causing them to blush.

'_Tsukune is right..I'm sure Natsu will tell us once he feels that he can trust us._' Moka thought as she smiled at her brown-haired friend, making the boy blush.

_**XxX**_

The duo of Natsu and Happy found themselves walking along a dirt path near the dorm rooms. Moments after escaping from the curious eyes and ears of Tsukune's harem, the unlikely duo were off trying to find the ocean cliff one of them had seen when they had first arrived in this new world.

"That was a close one, Natsu." Happy chirped as he flew next to Natsu, making sure to keep in stride with the boy's walking.

"I've got a weird feeling that they aren't gonna give up on that though.." The pink haired boy said with a nervous sweat drop. "But we can worry about that later."

The blue Exceed sighed as his stomach grumbled. "Aye.." He said weakly.

Natsu gave the blue feline a pat on the head and a thumbs up. "Don't worry buddy, once we find that cliff near the ocean, I'll catch you all the fish you can eat!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied, brightening up immediately.

Now having a goal to accomplish, the two steadily walked a ways past the males' side of the dormitory; there were small groups of students who were all hanging around talking. Just as they came upon a small path, a familiar scent invaded Natsu's nose, making him pause for a moment to take in his surroundings. The pink haired mage smirked.

"Looks like we've got some company, Happy." The dragon slayer said with a grin.

The blue feline looked very confused at the moment. "What are you talking about, Natsu?"

Before said boy could reply, several students walked out from their hiding places, each of them sporting mischievous grins. There were six of them in total, all male, and Happy could tell that they weren't here for a nice chitchat.

Natsu's grin grew wider. "So it's you guys again, huh?" He said, cracking his knuckles as he recognized the group as the one who tried to bully him earlier. "We didn't get to finish what we started, now did we?"

The opposing group gritted their teeth at how cocky the pink haired boy was acting, but they soon all grinned before talking a step forward.

"Cocky little punks like you should know where they stand in this school." One of the males said.

"Oh? I've lost track of how many times people have told me that." Natsu shot back with a bored look. "Too bad for them that they all ended up getting their asses kicked." He said, finishing with another grin.

Happy stared at the scene with some uncertainty. While he had faith that Natsu could handle himself against six people, the Exceed couldn't but feel like his friend was still at a disadvantage. It was then that the six males began acting really strange; at first, they all groaned a little, but then their groaning turned into vicious snarls. Within moments, a few of the students' bodies began to twist unnaturally, while the others had their clothing ripped apart as their muscles bulged and their bodies grew larger. It seemed that Happy's assumptions were proven correct as the students now stood their, their true forms now unleashed.

Natsu was unfazed, however. "Man, you guys are all ugly." He commented with a smirk. Three of the students turned into what could best be described as human sized praying mantises with two scythe like appendages as arms, while the others became towering beasts standing at over twelve feet tall, with light brown fur and horns jutting out all over their faces. They were ogres.

"You caught us off-guard last time, you little punk, but it won't happen again!" One of the ogres snarled angrily.

"Now I'm getting fired up!" Natsu roared as he jumped up high, surprising all of the monsters with his agility, putting them all on high alert. As the pink haired mage fell back down, he cocked his fist back, roaring at the top of his lungs. "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_"

Rather than his fist lighting on fire like Happy thought it would, it simply collided against one of the monster's faces, in this case an ogre. While there was a great deal of force behind the attack, the most it did was make the large beast stumble back slightly. A smile crept across the face of the monster while a shocked expression appeared on Natsu's.

"Is that all you got?" The monster laughed as he raised his massive hand in the air.

'_Shit, I forgot that I can't use my magic near the dorms!_' Natsu realized, but it was too late; the ogre's hand came down and swatted him away, sending him into a nearby tree with enough force that it broke in two.

Happy watched in complete shock as the top part of the tree fell forward, but let out a sigh of relief when he saw his partner get up. He continued to watch as the dragon slayer grabbed the fallen tree with both arms, before he swung it like a massive bat. One of the unfortunate ogres that was standing too close was immediately clocked in the head.

"You little shit!" The ogre roared as he fell to one knee and touched the now massive bruise on the side of his head.

"Hey, I can use any advantage I can get!" Natsu shot back, swinging the tree in a wide arc to scare away one of the mantis students. To his surprise and shock, the insect-like monsters jumped on top of the massive blunt weapon, and in a few blurs, were right in the dragon slayer's face. Natsu was forced to let go of the tree to avoid the sudden barrage of slashes that were aimed for his head. These guys were really trying to kill him!

"Not bad," One of mantises hissed, surprised by the pink haired boy's reflexes. "But not good enough."

One of the buggers suddenly appeared behind Natsu and swiftly slashed his sharp appendage across the pinkette's back. The pink haired boy bit back the urge to scream as he stumbled forward, but was given no chance to recover as one of the ogres attempted to slam its massive fist into his face. Natsu managed to dodge and avoid having his skull crushed, but instead came face to face with another mantis student who attempted to slash his face. The dragon slayer responded by raising his hands over his face to avoid having it slashed to shreds, grunting in pain as the scythe like appendage cut across his forearm. Now bleeding from both his back and his forearm, Natsu found himself boxed in with monsters at all sides in a battle that he suddenly wasn't feeling very confident about.

Happy was utterly confused. '_Why isn't Natsu using his magic? He's fought monsters way tougher than these guys before!_' It was then that the Exceed noticed something glowing on top of Natsu's right hand. At closer inspection, he found that it was some sort of tattoo, and at the moment, it was glowing with a bright scarlet red. It didn't take long for Happy to piece it all together. '_It's that tattoo! Somehow, it's keeping Natsu from using his magic!_' Things were looking bad, if Natsu couldn't fight with all his power, then he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer against opponents like these. He needed help. "Natsu, I'm gonna help you!" Happy yelled as he flew over towards his partner and surrogate father.

The dragon slayer gritted his teeth as he heard his best friend say he was going to help him. One of the mantis students appeared in front of him again, but the pink haired boy managed to punch the damn bastard in the head and send him stumbling backwards a little. "Stay back, Happy!" He roared as he avoided another slash aimed at his head.

Before Happy could protest, an ogre appeared in front of the feline and swung his arm at him, narrowly missing by mere inches. The Exceed found himself being pushed away from Natsu, as one of the mantis creatures appeared and attempted to bisect the blue cat. This time, Happy had no chance to avoid the incoming attack, as he stared in absolute shock. The creature swung his scythe like appendage at the cat..only to have it intercepted by something else.

Happy blinked a few times, and then realized there was someone floating in the air in front of him. "H-how.."

"Hey, you're not the only one who has wings, you know!" A smug, feminine voice spoke, revealing it to be Kurumu's.

The Exceed stared at the blue haired girl, who now had a pair of black wings sprouting from her back, while a long, black tail was sticking out from under her skirt. But what got the feline's attention were the long nails the girl now possessed, which she had used to block the attack that was meant for him.

"You bitch!" The student hissed, not happy about this new development. Before he could pull back and escape, however, he was suddenly encased in ice, falling to the ground with a loud thud.

"What happened this time?" Happy asked in disbelief. As he looked down at the frozen creature, he saw the purple haired girl from earlier standing next to it, except this time she had large claws made of ice.

"Hey, I could have taken that guy out on my own, Mizore!" The succubus yelled down at the snow woman.

Mizore simply stared up calmly, a sucker in her mouth. "It didn't look like you were going to attack, so I did it for you, boob-woman."

Kurumu puffed her cheeks angrily, before turning to Happy with a sincere smile on her face. "Hey, you're not hurt, are you?" She asked.

"A-aye.." The Exceed replied weakly, before his face got serious. "You have to help Natsu! He's getting overpowered!"

By now, Moka, Tsukune and Yukari had just arrived to see the pink haired boy get knocked through another tree. To everyone's surprise and shock, they saw Natsu get back to his feet, though with some difficulty. Despite the beating he was given, it seemed he would not go down so easily. Moka wasted no more time.

"Tsukune!"

Said boy turned to Moka and nodded. In one swift motion, he removed the rosario from her chest. Happy immediately noticed there was a strange light glowing brightly, and turned just in time to see where it was coming from; Moka. At first, nothing happened, but then changes began to take place; Moka's breasts and butt grew a little bigger, her fangs became more pronounced, and her hair turned silver. But what surprised the Exceed the most were the girl's eyes, which were now a crimson red with slits as pupils.

"She changed.." The feline commented, noting how the transformation seemed similar to Mira's _**Take-Over Magic**_.

Kurumu, who as now floating adjacent to Happy, simply nodded. "Yea, that's Moka's other personality. We call her Inner Moka. See those crimson eyes and silver hair?"

The blue Exceed nodded. "What about them?"

"Those are the physical traits of a super vampire, one of the most powerful species of S-class monsters out there. Right now, all of Moka's vampire powers are at their peak, and when they are..well, let's just say I know from personal experience how ugly things can get." The succubus said, shuddering a little.

"A-aye."

With the transformation now complete, Inner Moka stood tall and proud. Natsu and his attackers also took notice of the sudden change within the girl as they all stopped what they were doing. The silver-haired vampire glared at the monsters with a disgusted look.

"These lowly monsters are giving you a hard time, Natsu?" Inner Moka said before turning to the boy with a smirk.

It had appeared to Natsu that this different Moka was actually going to help, but now he wasn't so sure. "Oi, it's not my fault my powers are sealed!" The dragon slayer retorted angrily with a huge tick mark on his head. "Who's side are you on, anyways?!" He roared. He was a little thankful that, for the moment at least, the fighting had ceased.

The silver-haired girl's eyes widened by a fraction. "Your powers are sealed?"

Natsu raised up his right hand, showing Inner Moka and the others his tattoo, which was still glowing brightly. "Yea, this thing's keeping my powers in check!"

'_A limiter?_' Inner Moka thought, now curious as to why this boy had his powers sealed away.

Then it finally clicked in the pink haired mage's head; the reason the limiter was doing its job in the first place was because he was too close to the dorms! '_I'm such an idiot for forgetting that!_' He scolded himself before grinning wildly.

Everyone, even Inner Moka, stared at Natsu, wondering why he was grinning at a time like this. Before anyone could react, the pink haired boy made a mad dash away from the dormitory. The group of monsters all snarled and growled, before taking off after the dragon slayer; the remaining two mantis students, being the fastest, blurred away at great speeds, while the three ogres tried desperately to catch up.

"Humph, how dare they run away." Inner Moka scoffed, before running on after them, while Kurumu and Happy followed her from above, leaving only Tsukune, Yukari and Mizore behind.

"We should follow them too!" The little witch said to the other two.

Tsukune looked over at Mizore, who nodded. "Let's go then!"

Up ahead, Natsu was doing his best to get away from his two pursuers, who were steadily catching up to him. '_Come on you stupid tattoo!_' He screamed in his head, as he stared down at his limiter. Natsu then heard a clicking noise, and quickly ducked to avoid getting decapitated. "Damn it, you guys are really pissing me off!" He roared as he managed to kick one of the mantis creatures in the face.

The other creature hissed and tried to cut at his extended leg, but before he could, Natsu elbowed the bugger right between his huge, bug eyes. The pink haired mage paused and then grinned in satisfaction. Big mistake.

"Now I've got you!"

Inner Moka arrived just in time to see the pink haired boy get slugged by one of the ogres, sending the boy sailing backwards several yards before crashing through several tombstones. The silver-haired vampire's eyes went wide.

The others quickly arrived only to either clasp their hands over their mouths or look away. Happy, however, was the most horrified. "NATSU!" He cried out.

The monsters quickly approached the area where Natsu had landed, but as one of the ogres attempted to get closer, he was swiftly kicked in the gut and sent flying backwards. The remaining four monsters growled as Inner Moka now stood between them and their target.

"How weak," The vampire spat. "Lowly monster such as yourselves must resort to ganging up on a single person to feel superior. It makes me sick." As she finished, Inner Moka got into a stance and prepared to attack, but was stopped dead in her tracks when she heard someone chuckling.

Tsukune and the others, as well as the monsters, stared in absolute disbelief. Seeing the reactions from not only the Outer Moka's friends, but the monsters as well, Inner Moka turned to see a badly bruised and battered Natsu was getting back to his feet again.

Needless to say, she was not pleased one bit. "You need to stop pushing yourself, there isn't anything you can do right now! Learn your place and stay down!" She tried to reason with the boy. It was then that the S-class vampire noticed that the surrounding temperature was steadily rising, and then her eyes widened yet again when she saw that steam was coming off of Natsu's body.

"Stay down?" The pink haired boy said in a low voice, his eyes shadowed by his hair. "These bastards attacked me and seriously tried to kill me..they even tried to hurt Happy.." As he said this, flames began to emanate from every inch of his body, until his entire body was completely engulfed in orange-red flames.

Everyone, even Inner Moka, were completely taken back as they watched Natsu take a step forward. The only one who wasn't surprised was Happy, who was now smirking confidently. "These guys are gonna get it now!"

The silver-haired vampire quickly pulled herself together and stared sternly at the pink haired boy. "You.. just what _are_ you?" She demanded.

"What am I?" Natsu repeated, before he looked up and locked eyes with Inner Moka; there was a raging fire burning intensely in them. "**I'm a Dragon Slayer**."

Before the S-class vampire could respond, she felt a chill go down her spine as her crimson eyes went wide; there, towering right behind Natsu, was the image of a massive red dragon. It glared at Inner Moka, and the vampire couldn't help but look away, and instead she stared at Natsu again; something about this boy was making her heart beat faster and faster. Natsu let out a low, guttural growl, one that made Inner Moka shiver with excitement. Why was she reacting like this?

The others were also staring at the sight, with a mixture of awe and fear permeating through their entire being. Natsu then let out an enraged roar, causing everyone around him to take a few steps back by the sheer intensity of it. Before anyone could even blink, the dragon slayer dashed forward at incredible speeds. In a flash, he appeared in front of his attackers, glaring at them with unbound fury.

"**I'll show you all what happens when you piss off a dragon!**" He roared angrily. The monsters all took another step back, and that was all that Natsu needed to begin his counter attack. Quickly jumping up high towards an ogre, the pinkette cocked his fist back; this time, a magic seal appeared. "_**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**_" Natsu bellowed as he struck the monster in the face with a blazing punch, sending him flying backwards through several trees.

Now only three remained, and at the moment they were all to shocked and afraid to do anything. Natsu decided he would show no mercy; it wasn't like they showed him any earlier. The boy quickly ran up to one of the mantis creatures. "_**Fire Dragon's Claw!**_" He roared, delivering a flaming axe kick to the guy's head, slamming him into the ground with enough force that a small crater formed.

The last two monster were now fearing for their lives; out of fear and self survival, the last mantis student lunged at the dragon slayer with his scythe like appendages. As he got close, it appeared as though he would succeed with his reckless act. All of that immediately flew out the window when Natsu reared his head back and took in a gulp of air. "_**Fire Dragon's..**_" He said quietly as the mantis guy stared back at him in disbelief. "_**ROAR!**_"

Tsukune stared in utter disbelief as he watched the mantis guy being engulfed in a massive fire-ball that had shot out of Natsu's mouth. The ball of fire carved a path of destruction for several yards, before dieing out, revealing the badly burned student laying down on the ground, who was now unconscious.

The last ogre stood there, dumbfounded at how easily this boy had taken out his other comrades. He watched with horror filled eyes as Natsu turned his gaze towards him, the menacing grin on the pinkette's face caused the ogre to break out in a cold sweat.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me now, big guy." The pinkette said, grinning even wider to show his fangs.

The ogre stumbled back. "C-can't we talk about this like civilized people.."

Natsu crouched down, placing one hand on the ground to support himself. "Sorry, but where I'm from, being civilized doesn't solve much." He retorted calmly, before lunging forward; his entire body was now ablaze with fire. "_**Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!**_" He yelled as he shot forward like a bullet and slammed into the monster's gut, making him fly in the opposite direction, but it didn't stop there. Natsu kept pushing forward as the ogre's back continuously crashed into tree after tree, carving another path of destruction for several yards before he finally stopped himself and allowed the ogre's body to fall to the ground with a massive thud.

Tsukune and the others stared at all of the fallen monsters. They all stood there, unsure how to react to the sudden display of power Natsu had just unleashed; all of them, except Happy and Inner Moka, had their mouths hanging wide open.

"H-he just.." Kurumu tried to form a sentence, but found she was unable to do so.

Happy nodded his head and grinned. "Aye, that's Natsu for ya!" He chirped happily.

Down below, Tsukune, Mizore and Yukari were all in a similar position as their succubus friend.

"H-his whole b-body.."

"..T-those flames.."

"..He b-b-beat them all by himself.."

Natsu stood up straight and wiped the blood from his mouth. "Well, guess that takes care of that." He said before staring at the tattoo on his hand; it was now white, signaling that it was inactive at the moment. "Damn bastard, this fucking thing almost got me killed!" He said angrily, clenching his fist. "I'm gonna give that hooded freak a piece of my mind the next time I see him!"

"Natsu!"

Said boy turned around to see Happy flying down towards him with Kurumu following right behind him. The blue Exceed quickly flew into the pink haired boy's arms, while the blue haired succubus gave them both a warm smile before landing; Kurumu quickly retracted her nails, wings and tail. The others, including Inner Moka, quickly formed all around the pinkette.

"Well, looks like you're alright, Natsu." The succubus said.

The dragon slayer grinned at her. "Yea, those guys weren't too tough, it was just a pain trying to fight them without my magic."

"That was magic?" Yukari asked, her eyes wide with excitement. "Teach me!"

Tsukune chuckled as Natsu let out a groan in response. "Well, at least no one got hurt too badly."

"The same can't be said about them, however.." Mizore commented, pointing to the bruised and battered bodies of the monsters that now laid unconscious.

The brown-haired boy sweat dropped, but was surprised to hear Natsu chuckle. "Yea, well, they deserved it. Those guys were assholes."

Everyone laughed to this as they all relaxed a bit now that things were done and over with. This didn't last too long, as a cold and commanding voice reminded them that things weren't over until _she_ said they were.

"You and I are not done talking, _**Dragon Slayer.**_" Inner Moka said sternly, her arms crossed over her chest.

Natsu flinched when he heard the emphasis put on that last part; he then mentally scolded himself. Let it be known that Natsu was never good at keeping his identity a secret. '_Well, at least I didn't say __**too**__ much.._' He thought. Still, he felt like slapping himself.

The S-class vampire's stern gaze never left her face. "Those attacks that you had used were unlike anything I had ever seen. Your strength, reflexes, battles prowess..you are someone who has fought countless battles, and the way you moved was enough to tell me that you are no novice when it comes to fighting. Now then, tell me, Natsu Dragneel," She then narrowed her crimson eyes. "What exactly are you?"

To everyone's surprise and shock, Natsu looked up at Inner Moka with a defiant expression on his face. "Sorry, but I can't tell you." The boy replied firmly, making everyone take a step back away from the silver-haired vampire. Not many people could say no to Moka's other self and walk away unscathed, or be able to walk away _at all_.

The S-class vampire and the Dragon Slayer glared at each other for the longest time, and everyone present wondered if the two were going to fight. They all shuddered; a fight between Inner Moka and Natsu would not end well for anyone, if very recent events were anything to go by.

"Very well," Everyone's jaws hit the floor when they heard the ever prideful vampire say those words. "I will relent..for now." Inner Moka said as she closed her eyes, an amused smirk present on her face. The silver-haired vampire quickly walked over to Tsukune and snatched the rosario from his hands. She then walked back over towards the pink haired boy.

Natsu tensed a little as the silver-haired vampire approached him. While his instincts told him that she meant him no harm at the moment, he still couldn't shake this eerie feeling that the girl was up to something. The dragon slayer's assumptions were proven right when Inner Moka suddenly got a little too close for comfort. "Oi, what are you doing?" Natsu questioned, never taking his eyes off of the girl.

Inner Moka smirked before leaning in close to Natsu's ears. "I will not rest until I find out what you really are, Natsu.." She whispered, in what seemed to be a suggestive tone.

As the S-class vampire pulled back, the pink haired boy began to sweat a little, cursing himself for having ever told this vampire that he was a dragon slayer. '_Damn it, why me?!_'

"Until we meet again, Dragon Slayer." Inner Moka said as she reattached the rosario to her choker. As soon as she did so, her hair began to turn pink again, and all other physical features began to revert themselves to their previous form. Before her consciousness began to fade, she turned to Natsu with a faint smile on her face. "Catch me, or else."

Natsu had little time to question that as Moka fainted and fell forward; he quickly caught her in his arms her before she fell. For the moment, the pink haired boy stared at the now sleeping pinkette in his arms, wondering how such a girl could have such a split personality. '_Man, this whole world is really starting to make my head hurt._' He thought with a sigh.

"..mm.." Moka mumbled as she began to stir, getting the dragon slayer's attention.

"Hey, wake up, Moka." Natsu said, shaking the girl gently.

Said girls eyes slowly fluttered open as she stared up at the pink haired boy. "N-Natsu, you're okay.." The vampire girl said, a wave of relief washing over her. She then blushed brightly when she realized she was being held in his arms. "Y-y-you can let go of me now.." She said, turning her head away shyly.

Natsu wasn't sure why Moka was blushing, but he shrugged it off. "Can you stand on your own?" He asked, wanting to make sure she could before letting go.

The pink haired girl turned her head back to face Natsu and smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking."

Tsukune, Mizore, Kurumu, Yukari and Happy all stared at the scene before them. The brown-haired teen seemed a little miffed, the three girls simply stared, while the Exceed flew around the group, placing his paws over his mouth to hold back his giggles.

"She liiiiiiikes him!"

Tsukune's eye twitched a little after hearing the feline say that, while the girls gushed over how cute Happy sounded.

Back with Natsu and Moka, the vampire girl was now on her own feet when she noticed the large cut on the dragon slayer's forearm. "You're hurt!" She said worriedly, pulling out a small handkerchief to wipe away any stray blood.

"Huh?" Natsu replied dumbly before the aches and pains from the beating he took earlier finally caught up with him. He flinched when he felt both the cut on his arm and the one on his back. "Crap, I almost forgot I got cut there too." He grumbled weakly.

Just as Moka got close enough, the familiar scent of blood made its way into her nose. She stopped as her face flushed up, catching Natsu's attention. "That smell.." She said blissfully as she leaned against Natsu. Surprisingly, she was the same height as the boy.

"Oi, are you alright?" Natsu said, freaking out a little. That was when Moka's face lifted to meet his, and they were fairly close to one another.

"It's just that smell..when I smell it, I just lose control of myself.." She said, her face getting closer and closer.

Natsu then noticed the others waving at him out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head towards them and noticed that they were all waving at him and Moka frantically; they each had their arms crossed in an X formation. Natsu raised an eyebrow to this, but then his eyes widened in shock.

_**Capa-chuuuu~!**_

Natsu learned quite a few new things since coming to this strange new place; One, he hated the Headmaster with every fiber of his being; Two, limiters sucked, big time; And Three, never _ever_ turn your exposed neck towards a hungry vampire girl if you wanted to stay in good health.

_**XxX**_

The Headmaster watched through his crystal ball as Moka fainted in Natsu's arms after she had sucked on some of his blood, while the pink haired boy was freaking out at both having his blood sucked and the vampire girl passing out. The crystal ball focused on Moka's flushed face, who had a very delighted, yet peaceful look. The hooded being grinned as he laced his hands together in front of him, before his crystal ball focused on all the damage that was caused to the forest, as well as to the group of students who had attacked the dragon slayer.

"_**It would seem that you were right about this boy, Igneel,**_" The grin on the man's face grew even wider. "_**That child possesses an unfathomable potential hidden inside..I can see why you decided to send him to this world in your stead. You want me to aid him in order to reach this potential, yes?**_"

The crystal ball flickered for a moment before it powered down completely. Mikogami sat in silence for a moment, a thin line replacing his usual grin. Before he could say anything else, he heard a small knock at his office door.

"_**You may enter.**_"

His office door opened, revealing a young woman with long, dark brown hair with two pony tails, one each side of her head, and reddish-brown eyes. She was wearing a pink corset with a long, black skirt with frills at the end, and high-heeled shoes. Like Yukari Sendo, this woman is a witch.

"_**Ruby Toujo,**_" Mikogami greeted with an ever-present grin. "_**What do you have for me today?**_"

The young woman bowed her head. "I have compiled a roster of all of the first year students that will be arriving here in a few days time," Ruby began. "After making several background checks and cross references, I have found nothing suspicious for the most part, though I still believe we should stay on high alert."

The Headmaster nodded in agreement. "_**Is that all, Ruby?**_"

"Yes, Headmaster.." The young woman began to say, but then paused for a moment. "Actually, there is something that has been bothering me for the past few hours."

"_**Go on..**_" Mikogami urged with a wave of his hand, though his grin never left his face.

Ruby bit her lip, feeling a little nervous. "It's just that I have read the file regarding the second year transfer student, Natsu Dragneel, and.." By now, the witch was feeling anxious about what she was about to say next. "..I can't help but feel like something is amiss with that boy." She voiced her opinion.

"_**I see,**_" The Headmaster's eyes gleamed for a moment. "_**While your suspicions are understandable, I can assure you that there is nothing to be worried about. Natsu Dragneel is a special case, and I have known his father for quite sometime now**_."

"If that is the case, then I will trust your judgment, Headmaster." Ruby responded, albeit begrudgingly.

Mikogami took notice of the witch's reaction and couldn't help but chuckle inwardly; his assistant would no doubt keep a close eye on the boy. The Dark Lord stood up from his seat and crossed his arms behind his back as he stared out the window from his office. From there, he could see Natsu carrying a sleeping Moka on his back, while Happy and the rest of the Newspaper Club, with the exception of Tsukune, teased the pink haired boy. The Headmaster grinned, already guessing what the future could hold for the Fire Dragon Slayer; things would no doubt become quiet interesting at Youkai Academy this year.

_**XxX**_

_**A/N: Alrighty then, there goes the first chapter of **__**Rosario Plus Vampire Season II: Salamander Chronicles.**__** It's actually a lot longer than I intended it to be, but I feel that it came out okay. Reviews will be greatly appreciatted. Also, I would appreciate it greatly if anyone points out any spelling or grammar errors. Although I'm using a good program, I will occasionally find that I miss a few things here and there, even when proof reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Special Training!**_

_**A/N: Well, I'm back, and here with chapter two of RPVS2: SC. Happy New Year's to all! Sorry about the long wait, but things got a little hairy for me over the holidays, so I wasn't able to get this out sooner, like I had intended to in the first place. Also, writer's block sucks big time. I'm still pretty surprised at how many people liked the first chapter so far, it makes me glad that I put this fic up on here. So to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or followed, I thank you. *Bows***_

_**So now to explain a few things; First off, this will be NatsuXMoka (Or NatsuxMokaxInnerMoka, for those who want to be specific), no harem (except for Tsukune, he'll still have one). Yes, I know that Moka has feelings for Tsukune, but that could always change with the appearance of a new person. Also, I won't have them fall for each other right away as that would be too boring and unrealistic, I'll have it build up over time, since Moka will have to cope with her feelings for Tsukune as well. As I said before, this will follow the basic plot of RPVS2, but with a slight twist, as well as some added scenes and dialogue. Now I noticed I got a review from someone who said it would be harsh of me to tear apart Tsukune and Moka. All I can say is that this is fanfiction; it's not cannon, so why worry about it? I came to site to read about different pairings for various mangas and animes, the what-ifs, if you will. Now, as for the whole updating thing..things have gotten a little busy for me, so I can't say for certain if I'll be able to update on a regular basis. I'll do so as best as I can. Okay, I think I've covered everything. I hope. Also, the rating will be changed to M, just cause I'm a little paranoid.**_

_**And cue the disclaimer.**_

_**Natsu: **__**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima!**_

_**Moka: **__**While Rosario Plus Vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda!**_

_**I own NOTHING, just the idea to make this fic. Enjoy.**_

_**XxX**_

"_You want to join Fairy Tail, right? Then come with me!"_

-Natsu Dragneel to Lucy Heartfilia

_**XxX**_

It was early morning at Youkai Private Academy, a school built by monsters, run by monsters and made _for_ monsters. For the moment, all of the students were currently on their way to school; some were chatting as they walked, others were having breakfast, and some were just hanging out with fellow friends. Everyone seemed cheerful..except for one person particular; the fire-breathing, pink haired, loud mouth Salamander from Fairy Tail.

"I hate this place." Natsu muttered under his breath as he sat at a table outside of the cafeteria, a scowl on his face; he had a few bandages on his arm and around his neck, the result of a little 'scuffle' he had with a gang of monsters the day before. Though, that wasn't what was bothering the pink haired boy at the moment, it was actually a certain tattoo that had had on the top of his right hand that, in his opinion, did more harm than good. '_That damn Headmaster and his freaking limiter.._' He growled inwardly.

Happy shook his head and sighed, giving his partner an amused look as he already knew why the pinkette was a little grumpy. "Come on Natsu, it can't be that bad."

Said person merely gave the cat a glare. "Easy for you to say, you actually get to keep your magic."

"Aye, that's because I'm a cat!" The Exceed chirped happily.

'_What does being a cat have to do with any of this?_' The dragon slayer thought with a sweat drop.

As the duo sat in silence (Happy began eating a fish that he pulled from literally out of no where, as per usual), Natsu began to think about his new friends, particularly a certain pink haired vampire girl. His thoughts suddenly shifted to yesterday's events, after he was bitten by the strange girl with two personalities.

_**Flashback..**_

"So wait, you're telling me that cross she wears on her neck makes her change?" Natsu asked, sounding surprised; he was currently carrying an unconscious Moka piggyback style, who had passed out only moments earlier. With him at the moment were Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari, Mizore and Happy.

The blue haired succubus nodded. "It's called a rosario. It's a holy item that seals away Moka's vampire powers, and it also changes her personality while she has it on. If it gets pulled off, then Inner Moka wakes up, and things usually get pretty ugly when she's around." She said, remembering the times the S-class vampire defeated other monsters in one blow.

"Aye, it's true!" Happy interjected. "I saw when she started changing, she looked like she was super strong and scary!" He chirped.

The dragon slayer found himself grinning. "So she's really strong, huh?" He asked.

"**You have no idea..**" Kurumu, Mizore, Yukari and Tsukune all spoke simultaneously with deadpanned looks.

This only served to fire up the dragon slayer even more; he made a mental note to challenge the S-class vampire to a fight one day. '_Been a while since I've had a good fight anyways._' He thought to himself.

"The weird thing is," The bluenette went on. "Only Tsukune can remove the rosario." Kurumu stated with a hint of annoyance.

"Really?" Natsu questioned as he turned to the brunette, who merely chuckled nervously and shrugged.

Yukari's face suddenly brightened. "That's right, because Tsukune is Moka's future lover!" She said proudly; Natsu and Happy went wide-eyed, Tsukune started blushing up a storm, and Kurumu huffed angrily with a tick mark on her head. Mizore had remained emotionless, but the way her eyes narrowed at the little witch said otherwise. "And when they finally admit their love to each other, I'll be able to have my threesome with them!" She said, grinning lecherously from the dirty thoughts that were going on through her head.

"**NO YOU WON'T!**" The succubus, snow woman, and even the brown-haired boy shot back in unison.

Before anyone could utter another word, Kurumu swiftly grabbed Tsukune's hand, slid it under her shirt, placing it over her left breast; everyone just stared wide-eyed at the scene. "That won't happen, because Tsukune is my Destined One," The bluenette said with a blush and faint smile. "If I ever find him with another woman, then I'll have to crush him." She added, still smiling.

Feeling the soft flesh on his hand, separated by only the thin material of Kurumu's bra, the brown-haired boy's eyes went wide as blood began to ooze from his nose. "KuKuKuKuKurumu-chan, what are you doing!?" He said in disbelief.

"It's soft, isn't?" The bluenette asked as she placed her hand over Tsukune's, making it rub against her breast. "I love the way your hand feels as it rubs against it..feels..so good.." The succubus moaned softly.

As this went on, the gears in Natsu's head began to slowly turn. '_Destined One..does she mean her mate?_' He wondered. Despite the dragon slayer's obvious lack of knowledge in the love and dating department, he actually knew quite a bit about mating, thanks to Igneel. Granted, it was about dragon mating, but most animals and monsters followed the same concept. Something still didn't add up though. '_Wait a sec, Yukari said that Tsukune is Moka's future lover..so does that mean Moka's after him too?_' At that thought, Natsu shuddered; according to his father, females would often become even more frightening and ferocious than the males when it came to fighting over the same mate. Before his thoughts could wander further, he felt a cold chill in the air as the familiar sound of ice being formed was heard; he turned around to see that Kurumu was now covered from the waist down in ice, while the girl's eyes went wide.

"You've crossed the line again, Kurumu.." Mizore stated calmly; she was kneeling down on the ground with her hands transformed into ice claws and surrounded by multiple spikes of ice poking out of the ground around her in a circular formation. "..I'm not going to let you or Moka take away Tsukune." She said with conviction as she stood up.

Said boy's eyes went wide at what was happening, before pulling away from the succubus. "Mizore-chan!"

"Mizore.." The succubus said darkly as she glared dangerously at the purple haired girl.

Despite the murderous look she was receiving, Mizore brushed it off and instead focused on the brown-haired boy. "It seems we can't be so carefree about this anymore.." She began, before a small blush appeared on her cheeks. "Tsukune..let's go make a baby." She said with a straight face.

Natsu's and Happy's eyes widened as the other two girls immediately began to protest that. Tsukune, for his part, had the color drain from his face; he immediately tried to run away, but was caught swiftly by one of the snow woman's ice claws.

"The point is, it's certain that we will have a good life together..and we could also say that 'the kid is the clamp'.." Mizore went on as she continued to drag the poor boy to some unknown location.

"No, please wait Mizore-chan!" Tsukune tried to protest.

"No need to be shy..this will be my first time as well."

"That's not what I'm talking about!"

'_So..she's after that guy, too, huh.._' Natsu thought as he watched the scene with a sweat drop; Tsukune had to be either really strong, or really unlucky.

Happy, on the other hand, felt differently. "They liiiiiike him!" The feline said with a giggle as he flew around his partner in circles.

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING! AND WHY THE HELL DO YOU ROLL YOUR TONGUE EVERY TIME YOU SAY THAT?!" The brown-haired boy shouted comically at the flying cat from his current position as he was dragged away.

Kurumu, who had finally broken free of her prison, immediately charged after the snow woman. "Come back here!" She howled angrily, fury written all over her face.

"I _will_ have my threesome!" Yukari cried out as she too gave chase, and before long the three girls began to fight, with Tsukune caught in the middle of it all; ice, tarot cards, and sharp nails all began to clash with one another for dominance.

The Fairy Tail mages weren't sure how to react to this, so instead they choose to simply stare at the entire scene, sweat dropping. '_**Poor guy..**_' Natsu and Happy both thought simultaneously.

Just then, Natsu felt Moka begin to stir a little, but was quickly surprised by what happened next; the girl's arms slowly wrapped themselves securely around his neck as the vampire began to mumble some incoherent things. The dragon slayer then felt her warm breath wash over his neck, tickling his skin as he began to feel a little uncomfortable; the girl's scent was starting to overwhelm his nose as well. He then turned his head slightly to get a good look at Moka's face; although she was little flushed, she seemed peaceful. As Natsu continued to stare at the girl, the words that Inner Moka said to him not ten minutes ago suddenly came to mind.

"_I won't rest until I find out what you really are, Natsu.."_

Why was the other Moka suddenly interested in his identity? Why did she even _care_? These and many more questions began to plague the pink haired mage's mind, quickly giving him a headache. With a long and tired sigh, the dragon slayer turned his head back and continued walking again.

"Natsu?" Happy asked as said person slowly walked away.

"Come on Happy, we're taking Moka to the infirmary." Natsu mumbled under his breath, loud enough for his partner to hear him.

The blue Exceed blinked for a moment, before glancing over at the girls who were currently still fighting over Tsukune. In the end, Happy just shrugged and went off to follow the pink haired mage before he was left behind; they four of them would eventually catch up once they realized they were gone.

_**Flashback end..**_

'_Nothing in this place makes any sense to me._' Natsu thought with an inward sigh. He let his mind continued to wander off as he stared off into nothingness, but he was quickly brought back to reality when he felt his face being pawed at. "Huh?" He said as he blinked, before looking down at the table to see Happy staring at him.

"I said that Moka's walking over here." The feline repeated himself.

Sure enough, Natsu looked up to see the familiar pink haired vampire girl walking towards him and his partner. The girl seemed to brighten up a little when she noticed him looking her way and quickly hastened her approach.

'_Well, she looks a little happy about something._' Natsu thought as he shifted in his seat to face Moka.

"Good morning Natsu! Happy!" Moka greeted cheerfully as she approached the pink haired boy and his cat.

"Yo." The dragon slayer replied simply with a grin.

"Aye, good morning, Moka!" Happy chirped, raising his paw in the air.

The pink haired vampire stared at the Exceed for a moment, until she couldn't hold in anymore and she quickly scooped up Happy in her arms, hugging him tightly. "Awww, you're so cute!" She squealed loudly.

'_I knew that being small and cute cause me trouble eventually.._' The feline thought with an exasperated sigh as Moka continued to hug him to death.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at his partner's current predicament. "So what's up, Moka?" He asked the girl, getting her attention. "Are you feeling better?"

The vampire girl pulled herself together and took a seat next to the dragon slayer, still holding the Exceed in her arms. "Yes," She said, blushing a little from embarrassment. "The doctors said they weren't sure why I passed out, but they said I'm fine now."

"Well, that's good," The dragon slayer commented as he rubbed his chin. "I was a little worried my blood made you sick or something. Oh well, you're fine now." The boy said with a shrug before grinning again.

Moka looked a little hesitant about something, as she began to fidget uncomfortably in her seat. "Natsu.." She said suddenly, getting said boy's attention. "I want to..apologize to you." She said, receiving a raised eyebrow from the pink haired boy.

"Apologize? For what?" The dragon slayer questioned as his face became serious.

Moka bit her lip slightly. "For what Ura-chan said to you.." She began. "..and for putting you through all that trouble yesterday." The vampire girl said as she continued to stare at the table, waiting for the boy's reaction.

The dragon slayer was a little confused by the name Moka had brought up. '_Ura-chan?_' Natsu wondered with an inquisitive look. "Who's that?" He questioned the girl.

"Ura-chan is the other me," The vampire explained, looking up to meet the pinkette's eyes. "Whenever my rosario gets pulled off, Ura-chan takes control of my body, while I go into this state where it feels like I'm asleep, but I'm still vaguely aware of everything that's happening. I know that the other me said some things to you.." Moka explained before lowering her gaze once more.

"Is that what you're worried about?" The pink haired boy questioned, shaking his head a little as he chuckled. The pink haired girl looked up again and stared curiously at Natsu, a confused look on her face. "Don't worry about it, wasn't like you were the one who said all that stuff to me." He said, waving his hand dismissively.

This didn't seem to put Moka anymore at ease. "But aren't you worried that she'll find out your real form?" She questioned worriedly. The vampire remembered how adamant the boy was about revealing his true form the day before.

Natsu just shrugged. '_I kinda already told all of them I'm a dragon slayer yesterday.._' He thought with an inward sigh. He had to be careful not to let out anything more important slip out, or else things would only get more difficult for him.

The pink haired girl, for her part, was a little amazed. Most people, as well as her own friends, were always afraid of her inner self because of how cold and powerful she was; to see Natsu just shrug it off was nothing short of awe-inspiring. There was still one more problem, though..

"But I still bit you..and you had to carry me to the infirmary after I passed out."

Hearing that, the pink haired mage simply chuckled. "I'll admit, you did surprise me when that happened, but I'm not mad about that really, and taking you to the infirmary was no trouble at all. So stop feeling bad already." He said with a reassuring grin on his face.

"Are you sure?" Moka still persisted. She was suddenly surprised when Natsu placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a surprisingly serious face; he almost seemed a little angry.

"You're my friend, Moka, and I'll do anything to make sure you're alright. I don't care if you're a human, a vampire, or something else. I don't care if you suck my blood, bite my neck, or do whatever. How can I hate you for who are? I can't, so stop worrying about it already and just smile." When Natsu finished, his grin returned even bigger than before.

Hearing those words, the vampire girl felt deeply touched. When she remembered everything after waking up in the morning, she felt bad about what happened, but now she felt absolutely relieved. '_Natsu is very understanding and kind.._' Moka thought with a small smile on her face; the boy wouldn't discriminate against her, even after what happened yesterday.

"Teehee, he liiiiiikes you!"

The vampire girl blinked, before looking down to see that Happy had his paws over his mouth, stifling his giggles. This caused Natsu's eye to twitch a little.

"What did you say, Happy?" The dragon slayer questioned as he crossed his arms and glared at his partner dangerously.

The Exceed tried to feign innocence. "Us cat's have really bad memory.." He said as he looked in the other direction.

"You said that she likes me!"

"Uwah, your memory is worse than a cat's."

Watching the two of them argue, Moka couldn't help but start laughing a little at their antics. Natsu and Happy looked at each other for a moment before they smiled, joining in on the laughter as well. The other students around them all stared at them like they had gone mad, but the trio didn't care; they were having too much fun.

_**XxX**_

"_Tsukune, I baked these cookies for us to eat together.." Kurumu said as she approached her destined one with a small basket of cookies in her hands._

_Tsukune looked surprised at first, but then he smiled as he led the succubus to a bed in the middle of the room and sat down together with her. The brown-haired boy then took one of the cookies and bit into it, humming in satisfaction. "These are delicious.." He said, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sweet flavor. "Thank you, Kurumu-chan."_

"_Really?" The blue haired girl asked before letting out a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness." Kurumu watched as Tsukune bit into another cookie. "I..well..I have another present for you."_

_The brown-haired boy turned his head to face the succubus. "Eh?"_

_Without warning, Kurumu reached out to Tsukune's face with her hands and pulled him into a deep kiss, surprising the boy. As the bluenette pulled back, a thin line of saliva trailed from each other's lips._

"_I am your lover, right Tsukune?" She asked._

_Tsukune remained silent for a moment, before replying. "Kurumu-chan.."_

"_You are my destined one..if I become everything to you, then this whole chase will finally stop.." Kurumu paused for a moment, before taking Tsukune's right hand and placing it over her left breast. "But..I'm still a succubus."_

"_Kurumu-chan.."_

"_Tsukune...ah.."_

Everyone in the classroom listened intently as one sleeping Kurumu began to moan in the middle of class; there was now a distinct puddle of drool on her desk where she laid her head down. Hearing the moans herself, the ever passionate math teacher, Kagome Ririko, stared at the succubus with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Kurumu-chan.." Tsukune said nervously, gently shaking the sleeping girl with his hand to wake her up. He immediately blushed up a storm when he heard what the succubus said next.

"Ah..yeah..mmm..don't rush..yea, right there.."

The brown-haired boy was stunned to say the least, but quickly shook that off when he noticed Ms. Ririko approaching with a very displeased look on her face and holding a protractor in her hand. Without warning, the passionate mathematics teacher threw the pointed 'weapon' with skill and precision, swiftly embedding it into Kurumu's skull.

"IGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The succubus screamed in pain, bolting into a standing position with her head reared back. After the intense pain subsided, Kurumu noticed that everyone's stares were directed at her. "Huh?" She said, blinking.

"Good morning, Kurumu-chan," Ms Ririko said, her voice betraying the smile on her face. "Having an extremely good dream, I take it?" All of the students, save for Moka, Tsukune, Natsu and Happy, laughed at Kurumu's expense, making the girl blush with embarrassment.

'_N-no, how did this happen? I'm finally in the same class as Tsukune, and yet suddenly, school's already getting bad. Just look at what happened, damn it!_' The blue haired girl thought frantically.

Tsukune offered the succubus a smile to reassure her. "It's okay." He said quietly.

Kurumu stared at the ground, her face still red. "But it was a good dream.." She shot back.

Miss Ririko let out a disappointed sigh and shook her head. "Geez, that's not how you do it," The teacher then pointed at the chalkboard. "Then, this question here..Moka-san, you solve it."

"Yes.." Moka replied as she stood up and brushed a strand of her behind her ear. "..Setsugen Theorem states Triangle ACB = Triangle BAD = 60. Therefore, Triangle ABC + Triangle BAC = 180 degrees - 60 degrees = 120 degrees," By now, everyone was staring in awe; Tsukune and Mizore looked impressed, Kurumu was jealous, Yukari felt proud, while Natsu and Happy both stared dumbly, having no idea what the vampire was saying. "Next, Triangle ABC's sides of CA and CB are equal, so it's an isosceles triangle, that means Triangle ABC = Triangle BAC, so Triangle ABC = 120 degrees divided by 2 = 60 degrees."

"That is correct." The teacher said with a pleased smile, while the other students in the classroom began to praise Moka for her smart answer.

"Amazing, Moka-san!"

"That beauty is so smart.."

"And her personality is good too! I think I'm falling for her.."

Kurumu huffed at the comments that were being said. "Wh-what, with just a little studying, anyone could do that," She said, trying to play it off as nothing special as she turned to her Destined One. "Right, Tsukune?"

The boy in question had a strange look on his face as he stared admirably at the pink haired vampire. "Moka-san is so amazing.."

Kurumu suddenly felt defeated and began crying waterfalls. "TSUKUNEEEEEEEE!"

After the uproar finally settled down (with a little help from Ms Ririko's protractor), the class went on with its usual business. After what seemed to be an eternity of endless numbers and numerical equations, the class was dismissed, much to Natsu's delight.

"Thank God that's over," Natsu grumbled as he leaned back in his chair with Happy sitting on his desk. "I thought it would never end..all those numbers, it felt like my head was gonna explode!" The pinkette said as he threw his hands in the air for added effect.

"Aye, that teacher is really obsessed with math," Happy added. "I like Ms Nekonome way better." He said as he began eating another fish.

Natsu let out a small chuckle. "Told ya you'd like her."

"Aye, she talks about fish!"

Another chuckle escaped the dragon slayer's lips, but before he could say anything else, his ears picked up on another conversation. As he turned his head to where his new friends were sitting, he began to ponder what they were talking about. '_Hm, guess I should go find out._'

"Kurumu-chan," Yukari mocked while wearing glasses and holding a protractor on her hand, trying to impersonate Ms. Ririko. "Try and follow Moka-san's example, please." As she finished, the little witch couldn't hold it in anymore and she burst into laughter. "But Kurumu-chan is obviously an idiot, there's no comparison between her and Moka-san after what happened today!" Yukari snickered as she smacked her hand on Moka's desk several times, causing the vampire to sweat drop.

"C-cut it out, Yukari-chan, you should be saying things like that.." Tsukune chided, noticing how depressed the succubus was now. He then watched as Kurumu went over to Yukari and began to choke her, making him sigh. "The teacher was just talking about mathematics, right? You have your strong points in other things, Kurumu-chan."

Said girl paused for a moment to consider the brown-haired boy's words. "Tsukune.." She said softly. '_That's right..Tsukune knows that there's more to love than just smarts._'

"Besides math, Kurumu's knowledge in other subjects is also pretty horrible." Mizore said stoically, bursting the blue haired girl's bubble.

"Oh, be quiet, Mizore!" The succubus retorted, causing Tsukune to laugh lightly at the two girls' antics.

"What's going on?" Natsu's voice came into the conversation as he approached the group with his partner perched up on his shoulder.

Everyone turned to the pink haired boy, with Moka deciding to speak for everyone. "Hello Natsu. Kurumu's just a little depressed that her grades aren't as high as she would like them to be." The girl explained with a sad smile.

The succubus huffed a little before walking up to the pink haired vampire. "While it's true that I'm not really good at a lot of class subjects.." Kurumu then stopped in front of Moka and pressed her breasts against the vampire's, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "..It seems that I can't lose to Moka when it comes to feminine charms." She said with a confident smirk.

Moka was shocked and a little embarrassed, to say the least. "Wh..what.." The vampire girl stuttered as she felt the other girl's breasts rubbing against her own.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I run into you?" The succubus said smugly. "I guess you just have such small breasts that I didn't notice."

Feeling her patience finally snap, Moka began to push the girl back with her whole body. "Guh.." She said with a tick mark on her head. "Melon sized breasts aren't all that, Kurumu-chan!"

Sensing her opponent was finally getting serious, the blue haired girl began to push back as well. "No, no, no, no," She said as they were now both cheek-to-cheek and breast-to-breast. "Shall I prove it by showing you my bra?"

"We could go without seeing that!" Tsukune quickly protested as he felt the blood in his nose threatening to shoot out at the mere mention of that.

Natsu tilted his head with a confused look on his face. "She wants to show Moka her bra?" He questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe she wears naughty underwear like Lucy does!" Happy commented.

"Oooh, I wanna to see!" The dragon slayer said with the excitement of a six year old.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Tsukune roared comically.

Kurumu, seeing as she was now in a stalemate with Moka, decided there was only one way to solve the 'debate.' "Alright, which ones do you prefer then, Tsukune?" The blue hair girl questioned as she walked over to Tsukune. "We'll just ask the man himself and hear his opinion."

Before the brown-haired boy could protest, Kurumu grabbed him by his shoulder and pulled him over to where she and Moka were standing. Once situated, she pulled the left side of Tsukune's head towards her chest while at the same time pushing the vampire girl to the boy's right, pressing Moka's chest against the right side of his head. The end result? Tsukune's head was trapped between two pairs of heavenly mounds, causing the boy's eyes to widen and his nose to bleed profusely before passing out.

"Moooooooooh! I've had enough!" The vampire growled, having put up with the succubus long enough. "I won't let this pass this time, Kurumu-chan!" Moka declared as her eyes were covered by her hair, while a fierce, pink aura surrounded her body.

"Fufufu..in that case I will have to defeat you Mokaaaa!" Kurumu shot back, striking a strange pose; her right hand was on her hip and her left hand covering her face as a blue aura surrounded her. "We'll finally see who the better woman is between us!"

Everyone in the room stared wearily at the two girls, as an enlarged image of Kurumu and Moka glaring at each other in their true forms suddenly appeared above them.

"S-scary..!" Natsu commented, feeling a little fearful himself. The other students in the class had to agree.

And what of Tsukune? Well, he now laid limp in his desk, while Mizore and Happy began to poke at his unconscious body.

"This is pretty fun.."

"Aye!"

Yep..it was just another day at Youkai Academy.

"Wait, the next class is what?!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing as a random student began to shout out something about the next class. Curious, they all turned to see a group of students were gathering near a flyer on the wall; Natsu made his way over to it as the others following right behind him. Looking over the flyer for a second, the pink haired boy read it aloud.

"_**Attention: Third and Fourth period have special training, please meet at the bus stop in front of the school**_." Natsu then tilted his head with an inquisitive look on his face. "Special training?"

Tsukune stared at the flyer with a blank look. '_Spe..special training.._?'

_**XxX**_

Natsu growled as he found himself face-to-face with his greatest enemy yet again; he had fought powerful monsters, savage bandits, ruthless assassins and mighty dark wizards, but compared to this..he would rather face them all at once than fight against the might of his long time foe. That's right, Natsu's most powerful enemy..transportation.

"NO WAY!"

"Come one, Natsu, you have to get on!"

"I SAID FORGET IT!"

Happy let out a frustrated sigh. The second that his partner caught sight of the bus, he immediately refused to move an inch forward, and since then they've all been trying to convince the dragon slayer to get on board with no luck. '_This is gonna take a while.._' The Exceed thought tiredly.

Kurumu growled in annoyance. "I don't see what the big deal is, it's just transportation! Quit acting like a scaredy-cat and get on, Natsu!" She shouted, placing her hands on her hips.

Said person's eye twitched. "I'm not a cat, Happy is!" Natsu said in a 'matter-of-fact' tone as he crossed his arms.

"Aye, it's true!"

Everyone just stared at the pinkette, sweat dropping; Kurumu felt the urge to face palm, but instead glared angrily at Natsu, who returned the glare in kind.

Tsukune sighed as he stepped in between the pink haired male and the bluenette. "Come on you two, we shouldn't be fighting.." He said; he could literally feel the tension building between them.

"Natsu," Moka said as she approached the boy, pulling his attention away from the succubus. "Is there a reason why you won't get on the bus?" The vampire questioned.

The dragon slayer turned his head and stared at the pink haired girl for a moment before letting out a heavy sigh. He then mumbled something under his breath. "I.."

"What was that?" Kurumu questioned, her lips curving into a smirk.

"I said I.." Natsu mumbled the last part.

The succubus got a little closer as her smirk grew bigger. "Come again?"

The pinkette gritted his teeth. "I said I can't handle transportation, alright?!" He blurted out angrily.

The others all stared at him for a moment, before Kurumu and Yukari burst into laughter, causing Natsu to growl dangerously. Moka and Tsukune both frowned at the two girls' insensitive laughter, while Mizore seemed indifferent, if her emotionless face was anything to go by.

"Is he being serious?" The snow woman questioned as she looked down at the blue Exceed.

Happy nodded his head in response. "Aye. Whenever Natsu rides any kind of vehicle, he gets really sick. It's one of his only weaknesses that he hasn't overcome yet." The cat explained.

"Well..it can't be that bad," Moka asked with a faint, reassuring smile as she turned to look at Natsu again. "Right?"

Natsu contemplated how to respond to her, but he wasn't sure what to say. He knew that the second that _thing_ started moving while he was on it, he'd begin to feel really sick and keel over.

"_**What seems to be the hold up?**_" Came a creepy voice that was familiar to everyone, except to the dragon slayer and Happy.

The Newspaper Club stopped what they were doing and turned to see none other than the enigmatic bus driver of Youkai sitting at the helm of the bus. "**Bus driver-san!**" They all said in unison.

The dragon slayer quirked an eyebrow as he observed the strange man; he wore a blue cap, blue jacket and blue slacks, plus a cigar in his mouth. Then he saw the man's glowing eyes, the same eyes that the Headmaster had, making him narrow his eyes and growl; one thing Natsu had learned since coming to Youkai was to never trust anyone with glowing eyes, no matter how awesome they looked.

"_**Hehe, no need to be so hostile, boy,**_" The bus driver chuckled, sensing the boy's dislike for him. "_**Now then, would you mind getting on the bus so that we may depart? You're holding up the entire class.**_"

After a moment of silence, the dragon slayer let out a grumble and relented, finally boarding the bus, followed by his feline partner and the rest of his friends. As the students all got seated, the bus driver tilted the mirror right above his head so that he could see Natsu's reflection.

'_**Heh, interesting kid..**_'

_**XxX**_

'_Thank God.._' Was Natsu's single thought as he felt the bus finally stop moving. As soon as the front doors opened, the dragon slayer jumped out and began to kiss the ground beneath his feet. "Oh sweet Earth, how I missed you!" He said happily. The Newspaper Club could only stare with blank looks at how quickly the dragon slayer recovered from his motion sickness; while the pink haired boy was on the bus, he literally looked like he was dying. It was a little hard for them to believe that someone could get that sick from riding a vehicle, and then recover like it never happened in the first place.

"Does this always happen?" Tsukune asked the feline with a sweat drop as Natsu began to jump up in the air.

"Aye," Happy responded with a raised paw. "This is normal whenever we have to take the train back home." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Tsukune simply nodded back, before he finally took notice of their surroundings; a desolate wasteland near a lush forest. The surrounding trees were all dead, there were some bushes with dried leaves scattered about, and there wasn't a speck of grass to be seen throughout the ground. The entire scene sent a chill down the brunette's spine.

"Yesssss, everyone from class 2-1 is here," Ms. Nekonome said as she stood next to a small table she had set up, getting everyone's attention. "Welcome to special training. Let's begin the fruit hunt!" She said cheerfully.

'_F..FRUIT HUNT?!_' Tsukune thought in disbelief before he raised his hand. "Please, wait a moment, Ms. Nekonome," The brown-haired boy said with utmost urgency. "What's this about a fruit hunt?"

The cat-like teacher smiled at him. "Oh, it's because it's in season."

Tsukune stared at his teacher for a moment before falling on his face. "That's your only reason?!" He yelled as he got back up, his eye twitching slightly in annoyance.

"Well, you see the forest on this mountain is now in strawberry and grape season," Ms. Nekonome explained. "Because of that, creatures like birds and other animals come here feed on the fruit, while many carnivorous plants in turn feed off the other animals. We, above all, deserve some of nature's blessings!"

"Huh?" The brown-haired boy interjected. "How can you say something so dreadful with a straight face?" He asked with a disturbed face.

Despite the little interruption, Ms. Nekonome went on. "Particularly, a catch like this," The teacher then pulled out a strange-looking creature out of a small box; it looked like a pineapple, with several small mouths lined with sharp teeth, and long, tongue-like vines growing out of them. "The monster dorian!"

"Creepy!" Tsukune shouted, voicing his opinion.

"Incredibly, only small amounts of this delicious fruit are harvested because of how difficult they are to find, you have to be very lucky!" The teacher said, before taking a small cleaver and chopping the strange creature in two, spraying its blood everywhere. "Ah, just smelling the sweet aroma of its dark red flesh is making my stomach growl. It's just so delicious!"

Tsukune simply shook his head and laughed nervously. "Heh, as expected of a youkai fruit, right, Moka-san..?" He commented, but when he turned to the pink haired vampire, he found her and the other three girls drooling from their mouths as they stared at the fruit dreamily.

"**So tasty..**" The four of them said in perfect harmony.

"No way, that creepy looking thing?!" The brown-haired boy cried out, looking between the fruit and the drooling girls. "What the hell?!" Tsukune then slumped forward and let out a sigh, before turning towards the dragon slayer and the blue feline. "Well, you two agree with me, right?"

Natsu stared at the fruit for the longest time; he had seen some pretty strange-looking things before back on Earth Land, so seeing something like the dorian didn't really bother him at all. "Is it really that tasty?" The pinkette asked, turning to the four girls.

"**It's the best!**" They replied in unison, all of them raising their right hands in the air.

Grinning, the dragon slayer made up his mind. "Alright then, let's go find us one!" He shouted, earning him a cheer from the girls, while Happy said he didn't care either way as he munched on a fish.

Tsukune could only gaped in disbelief. "You too?!"

Kurumu quickly turned to the vampire girl. "Moka..let's make a contest to finally end this." She said in a serious tone.

Moka immediately knew what she was referring to. "What did you have in mind?" She asked, curious as to what the succubus was going to propose.

"Whoever finds a dorian first will get to eat it alone with only Tsukune.." The blue haired said, pausing for a moment to mull over something. "..In a lover's conversation." She added with a smirk.

Realizing that he would probably be forced to eat the monster fruit, Tsukune began to visibly shake. "Knock it off, I don't want to eat something like that!" The boy protested.

"I want to participate in this as well.." Mizore spoke calmly, ignoring the brunette.

"No, stoooop it!" The brown-haired boy cried out.

As Moka, Kurumu and Mizore stared one another down, Yukari began to feel that there was an important detail about the monster dorians that she was supposed to know.

'_Hm, now where have I heard about those dorians before..?_' The young witch thought as the vampire and the succubus glared at each other as lightning sparked between them, while Tsukune looked fearful. '_..Mah, it's gone now.._' Yukari shrugged.

"Now then, this forest is dangerous, so get into groups of no less than four and move out!" Ms. Nekonome added before the students began to leave. "If you're worried getting lost and such, then don't go. Otherwise, you're all dismissed!" She said cheerfully with a wave of her hand.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu cheered as he marched into the forest, followed by the girls, Happy and a very reluctant Tsukune.

_**XxX**_

As the group made their way deeper into the forest, they came across many strange things; mushrooms that had little faces and seemed to be communicating with each other, large, poisonous insects, and a variety of youkai fruit that seemed intent on trying to take a bite out of whatever unlucky person that happened to pass by. To add to the seriousness of the situation, a thin veil of mist had now formed as they advanced deeper into the wood land.

'_Spooky.._' Tsukune thought wearily as they passed by some shrubbery. '_Who knew there was such a foreboding forest this close to the school. And this ominous sense of danger..damn it, why did this have to turn in a contest?' _He wondered.

At the front of the group, Natsu and Happy (who was perched on his partner's shoulder), were using their heightened sense of smell to track any lingering traces of the dorians, while Moka, Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari kept their eyes peeled, inspecting anything that remotely resembled the strange, pineapple-looking creature.

"Hey, wait a minute guys," The brown-haired boy said, stopping the group in their tracks. "Why don't we all just work together? If we combine our power, then we can find the fruit without compromising our safety." He reasoned, though in actuality he wanted his friends to forget about the whole contest so that he wouldn't be forced to eat a dorian.

Natsu paused for a moment to think about that. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea actually." The pink haired boy said, much to Tsukune's relief.

Kurumu, however, did not feel the same. "Stop it, if we work together, then this won't be a contest anymore!" She quickly countered.

"That's why we forget about the contests!" The brunette shot back, irritation evident in his voice. "Look, normally in fruit hunts, we look for things like that over there," Tsukune said, pointing at some grapes hanging from a vine. "See, those look pretty tasty too."

"Nuh-uh, I want to eat dorians," The succubus said as she made a stubborn, yet cute looking expression. "Together, with Tsukune." She added with a whisper.

Tsukune was bewildered, to say the least. "How the hell did you get charmed by such a creepy looking thing?!" He retorted, failing to notice something creeping up behind him.

"Hey, Tsukune.." Natsu commented, but was ignored as said person continued to ramble on.

"B-besides, we haven't even found one yet! How are we supposed to look for one in this huge forest? We don't have a single clue.."

"Oi!" The dragon slayer said with an irritated look, cutting the brown-haired boy off and getting everyone's attention; he pointed a finger to the ground behind Tsukune.

Everyone blinked, before they all slowly turned their heads to see none other than a dorian walking leisurely towards them. They then stood there in awkward silence for a moment as everyone simply stared at the strange creature.

"It's heeeeere, the dorians heeeere!" The bluenette suddenly sang, unable to contain her excitement.

"Just like that?!" The brunette yelled, unable to believe that they found one of the supposed 'rare' fruits so easily. "No way!"

Mizore pulled the sucker out of her mouth. "It just walked right up to us.." She commented coolly.

"Aye, that was really easy." Happy added, though he didn't seem too interested in the fruit.

'_A little too easy.._' Natsu thought as he scratched his head. His hearing then picked up on a faint, low-pitched noise that was coming from the creature, making him raise an eyebrow. The others didn't seem to notice this.

Seeing that her victory was close at hand, Kurumu was ready to lunge for the fruit, but before she could react, Moka had already grabbed the dorian. "Damn it, Moka!" The succubus cried out.

"Woohoo, I caught the dorian!" The vampire girl said, holding the fruit above her head triumphantly. "Looks like I win this contest!" As she continued to relish in her victory, Moka failed to notice that the creature's vines began snaking their way slowly towards the openings of her uniform.

Tsukune noticed this and quickly warned the girl. "Moka-san, get that thing out of your hands, it's doing something!" He yelled frantically, but it was too late; one of the dorian's vines had already slipped through the front of Moka's jacket.

"A-ah.." The vampire quietly moaned as she felt the vine moving under her clothing. "What's it doing? The vines are going inside my clothes..stop it..!" But the fruit paid no heed as its vines finally went inside; the dorian began to grope and do other, unmentionable things to the poor girl, causing her to involuntarily moan.

Natsu growled angrily as he ran up to the vampire girl. "Get your filthy mitts off of her, you damn fruit!" He roared, punching the creature away and sending it flying into a tree. The dragon slayer then knelt down next to Moka, who was now laying face down on the ground; she was sweating, and her face was red as she continued to pant heavily. "Hey, are you alright?" Natsu asked with a worried expression.

Moka managed to turn her head to face the pink haired boy. "Y-yes..thank y-you for t-that..N-Natsu.." She said weakly as she tried to catch her breath.

Yukari also knelt down next to the vampire girl. "Moka-san!" She said worryingly.

"It's getting away!" The succubus pointed out as the dorian recovered from the punch and quickly tried to scurry away. Kurumu quickly gave chase, but was stopped when she heard Mizore suddenly speak up behind her.

"Get back, Kurumu.." The snow woman said coolly as her hands transformed into ice claws, each hand holding several shards of ice. "I'll catch it using one of the techniques I've developed to use against Inner Moka.._**Ice Hail Dragon Bullets!**_" She yelled, throwing the ice shards at incredible speeds; the shards quickly hit the ground near the dorian and trapped it, though the blue haired girl was also caught in the crossfire. Mizore quickly walked up to the fruit and picked it up, gently tossing it up and down in her right hand (claw). "Well, that was easy..Moka was just an idiot. Now I get to have dessert time with Tsuku-"

"YOU HIT ME TOO, DUMBASS!" Kurumu roared, slamming a large fan on the snow woman's head and causing her to drop the dorian; the creature immediately scurried away. After leaving Mizore unconscious, the bluenette began to give chase once again. "It's getting away again! Let's go after it, Tsukune!" She shouted.

Said boy looked back at the vampire and snow woman for a moment, and then at the bluenette. "Wait up, Kurumu-chan!" He shouted back, running after the succubus.

As Tsukune and Kurumu disappeared from sight, Natsu stood up from his spot and stared into the direction they ran in; his draconian instincts were roaring at him to follow the two. That's when it finally came to him, why the fruit revealed itself to them so easily and why it suddenly tried to flee. It was no mere coincidence; that thing was trying to lure them somewhere. But to what?

"Happy," Natsu call out to his partner. "Let's go, we're going after them." He said in a tone the left no room for argument.

The Exceed, who was checking on the large bump on the snow woman's head, quickly nodded. "Aye, sir!" He said, as the he jumped on Natsu's back and used his claws to grip onto the dragon slayer's shirt, before activating his Aera.

"Wait, I just remembered something important!" Yukari suddenly cried out urgently. "It's about the dorians!"

Natsu's eyes widened, before turning to the little witch with a serious expression on his face. "Tell me."

_**XxX**_

"Man, that dorian is fast!" Kurumu commented as she and Tsukune stood next to each other, trying to catch their breaths. They had chased the creature for several minutes now, and no matter how close they tried to get to it, the monster fruit always kept running away faster, always keeping them at the same distance. At the moment, however, the creature was motionless.

'_It's strange.._' Tsukune thought as he observed the fruit wearily. '_It's as if it's trying to lure us somewhere.._'

The blue haired succubus tried to take a step forward, but the brunette quickly raised his arm up to stop her. "Eh? What are you doing? The dorian's right in front of us!" She complained.

Tsukune shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this.." He began to explain. "We can't catch it by ourselves, we need to wait for everyone to arrive before we go in to grab it."

"But don't you want to eat the dorian together with meee?!" Kurumu cried out as tears pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"No, I don't." He replied honestly with a nervous smile.

Before Tsukune could even blink, the bluenette moved at an incredible speed and quickly covered the distance between her and the fruit, scooping it up in her hands as she came to an abrupt stop. Tsukune could only stare in amazement at what he had just witnessed.

"..Hey look, I was able to catch it all by myself, see?" She said, holding up the fruit with one hand.

"Ku-Kurumu-chan.."

"I won't lose to those other girls.." She began, her voice sounding a little sad. "If we would have worked as a team, then I wouldn't have been able to spend this time with you alone, Tsukune. Lately, it feels like we're slowly growing apart..that's why I didn't want anyone else here, so I could enjoy eating this fruit..with you." As she finished, she looked up at the brunette with a blush on her cheeks and a warm smile.

'_So this whole contest was because she wanted to spend time with me together..?_' Tsukune thought, having mixed feelings. "Kurumu..chan.."

As the two of them continued to stare at one another, they both failed to notice that the dorian was acting a little strange. Suddenly, Natsu flew in out of nowhere and landed right in front of Kurumu, taking her and the brunette by surprise.

"N-Natsu..?" The succubus stuttered in surprise; the look on said boy's face showed he was absolutely serious.

Instead of giving the bluenette answer, Natsu simply grabbed the fruit in the girl's hands and ripped from her grasp. "Happy!" He shouted suddenly..

"Aye, sir!"

The bluenette's eyes widened when felt something wrap around her waist and pull her body backwards. She turned her head to see that it was Happy, who was using his tail to pull her away from Natsu as he flew towards Tsukune. Her eyes then widened with fury when she realized what the dragon slayer had just done.

"What are you doing?!" She hissed angry. "Give that back, Natsuuu-"

Kurumu's sentence was cut short when the ground beneath the dragon slayer began to crumble away; multiple long and sharp teeth erupted from the ground all around him. The succubus, surprised by what had just occurred, stared in absolute shock as Natsu was swallowed whole by a large, unknown creature.

"Wha..wha.." The blue haired girl stuttered.

"Kurumu!" Yukari yelled as she arrived at the scene, followed by Moka and Mizore. "Be careful, that's the monster dorian's true form! The fruit they have is used to lure people towards its hiding spot, like the light on a deep sea angler fish!" The witch explained as best she could.

The succubus seemed to tune out what the witch had just said, as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. "No..no way..that thing completely ate..I-I was protected..by Natsu.." She then clenched her fists tightly and squeezed her eyes shut; her mind flashed to earlier when she argued with him and carelessly laughed at the pink haired boy because of his weakness on vehicles. '_I-I said all those things to him, and yet he..!_'

The massive creature then let out a loud screech as it finally pulled itself out from its hiding spot, revealing it's entirety to all those present; it was fairly large, about three time's the size of a orc, with a large mouth lined with razor-sharp teeth, multiple vines whipping around everywhere, and a few, insect-like appendages that held multiple dorian fruits. Noticing there was more prey for it to feast upon, the creature quickly sent several of its vines out to attack Yukari and Mizore who were the closest to it, causing the witch and snow woman quickly jumped away to avoid getting impaled, as the monster sent several more vines after them.

"This plant is pretty strong.." Mizore commented as she avoided another vine, sweating a little bit.

Yukari closed her eyes for a moment as one of the vines slammed into the ground, kicking up dirt and debris. "We have to hurry, if we take too long, then Natsu will get digested!" She warned them.

"Get back Kurumu!" Tsukune shouted as he got in front of the succubus to protect her; when she didn't respond, the brown-haired male turned back to see that the girl was visibly shaking. "Kurumu-chan!?" He called out to her frantically.

"Why..why did you save me, Natsu.." The blue haired girl said, on the verge of a breakdown. "If..if only we had worked together like Tsukune had suggested, then none of this would have happened.." She thought frantically as tears threatened to pour out. "It's all my fault.."

Happy looked up to the succubus with a sad frown on his face. "Kurumu.." He said, placing a paw on her leg, before looking at the massive plant monster. Though the Exceed was a little worried, he was confident his partner would make it through this.

Moka, for her part, felt horrible about what was happening; she remembered the kind words Natsu had said to her earlier, and how he laughed along with her and Happy only a few hours beforehand. Now, the pink haired boy was inside of that disgusting creature's stomach. She felt tremendously worried, but she knew there was more that she could do instead of just standing around.

"Tsukune!" The vampire girl said, turning to the brown-haired boy; her face was a mixture of determination and worry.

The brunette turned to the girl and nodded. '_We still have a chance!_' Tsukune thought as he pulled the rosario off from Moka's choker.

A bright light suddenly enveloped the area, as Moka's body began to change once again; the girl's hair turned silver, her body became more voluptuous and her fangs grew longer. After a few moments, the light finally died down, revealing the prideful Inner Moka; she slowly opened her crimson eyes and glared at the monstrosity before her.

"Tsk, so you were eaten by such a lowly monster.." The S-class vampire said with disappointment, as she crossed her arms over her chest. '_I suppose I was wrong about you after all, Natsu..'_ She thought with a hint of regret, as she readied herself into a stance. The silver-haired vampire immediately stopped herself, however, when she noticed that the plant was acting a little..strange.

"Hey.." The succubus spoke, having finally calmed down enough to think straight. "What's happening to it?"

The creature began to thrash around erratically, destroying several trees nearby; it opened its mouth to reveal plumes of smoke coming out from its mouth. It let out another, long screech, signaling that it was in great pain as it started forcing some of its vines down its own throat.

Yukari just blinked. "Did it just get sick from eating Natsu?" She asked, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Aye!" Happy suddenly chirped. "Eating Natsu must've have been the same as eating a super spicy fish; you're bound to get indigestion!"

'_**Did he just compare Natsu to fish..?**_' Was the single thought that passed through their heads as they all sweat dropped.

The creature wasn't the only one acting strange, however; Inner Moka suddenly felt like the veins all throughout her body were set on fire as she could faintly feel Natsu's power increase with each passing second. '_What is this strange feeling? I can feel his power growing steadily.._' She thought, before her eyes suddenly widened. '_Omote did drink that boy's blood, though it was only a small amount..could it be possible? Yet his power feels..odd..almost natural. All monsters utilize yoki as the source of their strength, yet this boy..he's using something else entirely!'_

The giant plant suddenly let loose a loud, ear-splitting screech, snapping the S-class vampire from her thoughts. The others watched in surprise as the creature's stomach began to expand greatly..more and more.. until it couldn't take it anymore; the creature exploded, sending all of its dorian fruits flying off in various directions, while the rest of its body was blown to pieces, leaving only a large flame where the creature once stood. Everyone was left speechless at Natsu's power yet again; they were starting to understand why the boy had a limiter to begin with.

"Is he..alright?" Yukari asked as she waited in anticipation. She and everyone else all let a sigh of relief when the flames finally subsided, revealing the dragon slayer with a huge grin on his face.

"Heh, looks like that oversized vegetable learned its lesson; don't eat what you can't stomach." He said with a light chuckle, making everyone sweat drop.

Seeing that the pink haired boy was alright, Kurumu felt immensely relieved. "Thank goodness.." She said as her body began to sway a little before falling over; having her emotions running high had taken a lot out of the girl. Before the succubus could feel the cold ground touch her, she felt a strong pair of arms catch her mid fall. Kurumu turned her head to see who it was. "Tsukune.."

"Hey, I've got you, Kurumu-chan." The brunette said with a smile, making the girl blush. "It's alright now."

Yukari smiled brightly and began jumping up and down while hugging an equally excited Happy. "Woohoo! Natsu did it again with his awesome magic!" She cheered happily.

"Aye, sir!" The Exceed cheered along as well.

Seeing as the others were alright, Natsu let out a sigh of relief, before looking down at his uniform; the short time he spent inside of the plant's stomach had caused parts of his uniform to get burned away by its stomach acids, exposing parts of his chest and abs. "Well, it could have been worse." He said with a shrug. Still, he was sure to go through more uniforms if things kept turning out like this.

"That was rather flashy, _Dragon Slayer_.." A cold and commanding voice called out, one that was all too familiar to the Fairy Tail wizard.

'_Ah, shit.._' Natsu mentally cursed as he slowly turned around; he let out a groan when he saw Inner Moka walking towards him with a stern expression. '_I get the feeling she isn't going to take no for an answer this time._' He added tiredly.

The S-class vampire continued her approach, before finally stopping right in front of the dragon slayer. "We meet again, Natsu." She stated, her gaze never leaving his face.

"What do _you_ want?" The pinkette growled irritably.

Inner Moka couldn't help but smirk in amusement. "What's wrong? I thought you would have been happy to see me again." She said teasingly with a coy smile.

Natsu felt like rolling his eyes. '_I'd rather face Erza after her cake's been knocked out of her hands._' He thought dryly; most people never saw the light of day for several months when that happened.

"You know, you are quite interesting..for one who isn't a monster." She commented, watching with an amused look as Natsu suddenly tensed up from her statement.

The dragon slayer's eyes were as wide as saucers. He wasn't sure how, but this vampire had already figured out that he wasn't a monster. "How did yo-" He began, but was stopped when Inner Moka placed her finger on his lips.

"That's my little secret," She said, smiling a little bit when she saw how nervous Natsu was. "But don't worry, I won't pry..for now." She said, giving the boy a quick wink.

The pinkette raised an eyebrow. '_Why is she winking at me?' _He wondered, clueless as ever to the advances of the opposite sex.

The S-class vampire then turned on her heels a she walked away from Natsu. As she made her way to Tsukune and her rosario, the silver-haired girl smiled with a faint blush on her cheeks. '_You are strong, Dragon Slayer, but you still need to prove yourself before I can certain you are the one.._' She thought as she closed her eyes.

Tsukune noticed Inner Moka walking towards, and was surprised to see that the cold and serious girl was actually smiling. "Uh, you seem happy about something." He commented as the girl stopped in front of him.

With a quick 'Humph,' the vampire snatched the rosario from the boy's coat pocket and reattached it to her choker without saying another word. As her body began to revert back to its previous form, Inner Moka spared one last glance at Natsu before her consciousness was pulled back into the rosario; Mizore and Yukari quickly rushed over to catch her before she fell to ground.

'_Man, I don't get that chick at all!_' Natsu thought frantically as he sat down crossed legged and rubbed his temples in an attempt to ward off the massive headache he now had; his life as youkai student was suddenly becoming more and more complicated with each passing day. Things were much easier when he could just punch the problem in the face and be done with it.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Happy asked as he flew next to his partner.

The dragon slayer looked up at the Exceed and flashed a quick grin. "Yea, I'm alright little buddy, just a little tired from all of this." He said reassuringly.

Back with the sleeping Moka, the girl began to stir. "Wh..what happened?" She mumbled as her eyes opened, only to see the faces of the Youkai's number one genius and stalker staring back at her. "Yukari? Mizore? What happened?" The vampire questioned as she looked around.

"Everything's alright, Moka-san." Yukari said with a cheerful smile.

Mizore nodded her head as well. "Natsu took care of the monster dorian."

That was when Moka's mind finally processed everything that happened before hand as she quickly bolted upright into a sitting position. "Where's Natsu?" She asked frantically as she looked all around; her eyes quickly caught sight of the boy sitting down next to the Happy, making her sigh with relief. The dragon slayer noticed her looking him and waved at her, flashing his trademark grin.

Back with Natsu and Happy, the Exceed noticed his partner waving at the girl and quickly began to giggle. "You do liiiike her!"

The dragon slayer stared blankly at the Exceed. Why wouldn't he like her? She was his friend after all, and he would do anything for her, just like all of his other friends. Plus Moka had awesome pink hair. '_Now that I think about it, why __**does**__ Happy always say that?_' He wondered curiously as he stared at the cat.

"Hey look, she's coming over here right now." The feline pointed out.

Natsu turned and, sure enough, he saw Moka walking towards them at a steady pace. As she got closer, the vampire began to speed up a little bit, before she was in a full on sprint. The pinkette had little time to react when the pink haired girl came running at him at full speed and tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"M-Moka..!" Natsu yelled in surprise as the girl hugged him tightly.

"I was so worried, Natsu.." She began as her bangs hid her face. "When I saw that monster eat you, I thought that I was going to lose you.." She said as she looked directly at him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please..don't scare me like that again." She pleaded.

'_She was afraid of losing me?_' The pink haired mage thought as he felt a strange, yet warm feeling in his chest. It felt..pleasant. Natsu then sighed inwardly; he hated seeing people cry. "Hey, don't cry..I won't do it again, alright?" The boy said with a huge grin.

Moka stared at him for a moment. "Promise?" She asked.

"I promise." He replied with a gentle smile.

'_I knew it, they do liiiiiiike each other!_' The Exceed thought with a small giggle, noting their current position; Natsu was laying on the ground on his back while Moka laid on top of him.

The others also took notice of the pinkettes' positions, with varying reactions; Mizore just smiled, while Yukari seemed like she was ready to cry, and Tsukune..well, he seemed to be pretty unhappy.

"Hey, cheer up," Kurumu said when he noticed the boy's scowl. "You still have me, right?" She said with a small smile as she blushed; Tsukune was still holding onto her.

The brunette took notice of this as well and quickly blushed. "K-Kurumu-chan.." It seemed as though they would have their own moment as well, but it was quickly interrupted by an ice kunai to the succubus' forehead (courtesy of Mizore), which quickly escalated with the bluenette and snow woman fighting, as usual. Tsukune could only sigh. '_This is getting really complicated._' He thought tiredly.

"Uh, do you mind getting off of me now, Moka?" Natsu asked, starting to feel a little uncomfortable with said girl laying on top of him. She didn't respond, however. "Moka?" He asked again; that was when the dragon slayer heard sniffing. '_Is she sniffing me?_' He thought with a raised eyebrow. He then looked at the girl's eyes and he immediately felt very afraid; the vampire girl was staring back at him hungrily.

"Natsu's blood.." She whispered before inching closer to his neck.

Suddenly, the thought of being back inside the monster dorian's stomach didn't sound like such a bad thing after all.

_**Capa-chuuuu~!**_

Yep, it sounded _much_ better.

_**XxX**_

With the whole giant plant mess now behind them, Natsu and the group had made it back to the camp site with the most dorian fruits out of any group; despite the fact a majority of the pineapple looking creatures were burned to a crisp, there were still plenty to go around for the entire class enjoy. So everyone was now happily eating dorians, except for Tsukune and Natsu, the latter who was now having second thoughts.

"Dorians are so delicious~!" Kurumu squealed with delight as she bit into a slice of dorian flesh, ignoring the fact that it's blood was dripping all over her hands.

Moka hummed in agreement. "They really are, they're just so delicious!" She said before taking another bite out of her own slice.

Yukari bit into her's like a slice of watermelon. "Ah, so sweet and rich!" She said with her mouth full.

"Delicious, delicious, delicious.." Mizore chanted as she used a knife and fork to eat her own.

Tsukune, however, did not share the same opinion of the fruit as the others did. "I can't stand the smell, it reeks of blood.." He said, making a nauseating face. "There's no way I can eat this!" The brunette cried out.

Natsu took a quick whiff of his piece and felt inclined to agree. "It smells like raw beef." He commented, while Happy was cheerfully eating away at a fish.

The brunette and pinkette looked at each, both of them letting out a sigh. While this was happening, Moka had noticed that Kurumu had been staring at her rather intently. She was little surprised when the bluenette's face suddenly saddened a little.

"This is..fun.." Kurumu commented as she looked down at her fruit. "I was planning on eating the fruit alone with Tsukune, but..but eating it with you guys is really enjoyable, too." She said as she looked up at everyone again.

The vampire girl stared at Kurumu for a moment, before smiling at her with a small blush. "Kurumu-chan.."

The succubus quickly perked up. "Tsukune, Natsu! Come on you two, eat up!" The blue haired girl urged the two males, though they both were a little hesitant.

"W-well, you see, Kurumu-chan.." The brown-haired boy trailed off, unsure as how to break it to the succubus.

"It stinks." The dragon slayer said bluntly, surprising everyone around him and causing them to stare at him like he had lost his mind.

Gasping, Moka quickly walked up to Natsu and Tsukune. "It might smell a little, but it tastes really good!" She said, giving them both a pleading look. "Please?" She begged, clasping her hands together in front of her face.

The cuteness coming off of the vampire girl was too much for Tsukune to handle as he had to shield his eyes, lest he go blind. Natsu, on the other hand, remained relatively unaffected, though he showed signs of being slightly irritated; after a long while, the two boys relented. They took one look at each other before looking down at their respective dorian slices, which still seemed to be _moving_ for some reason. Taking in one quick breath to brace themselves, Natsu and Tsukune bit into the fruit's red flesh.

_**Injury Report:**_

_**Minor Injuries: Ten people**_

_**Heavy Injuries: Zero**_

_**Food poisoned by freaky monster fruit while another given a bad case of indigestion: Two**_

_**XxX**_

_**A/N: And that's that; not a lot of action in this chapter, but oh well. As you probably noticed, this chapter was shorter than the first, only ten thousand words. This is because most of the chpaters in Rosario Plus Vampire Season 2 are all fairly short, so there's only so much I can add to it before it feels like it's too much. Mkay..that's about it.**_

_** Happy New Year's everyone!**_


End file.
